Tocar Fondo
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Ella estaba enferma, estaba tocando cada vez más el fondo de su vida después de haberlo perdido a él, ahora estaba hasta los huesos y solo le quedaba una alternativa, ir a vivir a esa casa de rehabilitación con cinco personas completamente desconocidas pero con sus mismos problemas. Solo tenía dos salidas, salvarse y vivir feliz o dejarse llevar y perder todo lo que le quedaba.
1. Tocar Fondo parte 1

Sé que dije que no subiría nada hasta el próximo año cuando retomara a **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** , pero no me culpen, me vi " **Hasta los Huesos** " en Netfilx y no pude resistir hacer esta pequeña historia que constará aproximadamente de **3 a 5** capítulos, me demoraré en actualizar, no por la universidad. Si ven las noticias tal vez sepan que en **Colombia** actualmente están en paro nacional las universidades publicas porque el gobierno les robo en la cara y los estudiantes pelean para que les devuelvan los dineros que corresponden, así que estoy libre pero estoy haciendo unos cursos a parte para poder matar este tiempo. Quiero saber que opinan de esta pequeña idea que se me cruzó por la mente y que me respondan una pequeña pregunta que les tengo abajo!

* * *

\- _Ella me dejó por ser un monstruo- dijo él mientras observaba las estrellas en el cielo._

\- _En ese caso yo también lo soy- proclamó ella mientras se acostaba al lado del chico a ver las estrellas._

\- _Tal vez todos somos monstruos, Sakura- Anuncio el chico volteando su vista para ver a la chica acostada a su lado._

* * *

 **Tocar Fondo parte 1.**

Estaba terminando de tirar la escarcha en ese mensaje que le habían puesto a hacer ese día en el centro de rehabilitación en el que se encontraba recluida en esos momentos, era su cuarto centro y aún no podía presentar un avance como sus médicos le gustaría, ella estaba conforme con eso. Sentía que estaba bien y era una completa exageración de todos el pensar que era necesario ser internada en cuanto centro se le pasara por delante. Odiaba a todos los compañeros que había tenido hasta el momento y estaba segura que odiaría a los que con seguridad vendrían dentro de poco.

\- Y logré subir dos kilos esta semana- dijo una chica morena mientras suspiraba un poco.

\- Bien hecho Karui, estas progresando de a poco- la felicito una señora rubia un poco mayor.

\- Felicidades Karui- hablaron el resto de las personas en la mesa de manualidades algo fastidiado.

\- Felicidades, ahora estarás encerrada en tu cuarto corriendo solo para bajar ese peso, la próxima semana abras bajado cuatro- sonrio Sakura por su comentario sin dejar de mirar su obra de arte.

\- Sakura- llamo la atención la rubia encargada de la rehabilitación del grupo- discúlpate con Karui, hiciste que llorara.

\- Claro- sonrio de medio lado mientras alzaba su obra de arte, era hora de volver a casa- " _Chúpenme mis raquíticos huesos_ ".

\- Eres imposible Sakura- suspiró la rubia mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sakura suelta una carcajada sonora mientras el resto de los internos del centro de rehabilitación de anorexia se sorprendían por lo que ella había escrito en ese pedazo de papel y aún más el que lo hubiera decorado solo para que no se hubiera visto tan mal y crudo, en definitiva ella sería expulsada de ese centro en cuestión de minutos y no valdría la pena irse a otro centro, en todos sería absolutamente lo mismo, ella quería morir de esa manera.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Estaba sentada en el auto de su madre, en el puesto del frente viendo el paisaje de su ciudad, de su barrio en esos momentos. Sabía que había arruinado de nuevo su estadía en su cuarto centro de rehabilitación, pero sabía que esos lugares no iban con ella, aún no había encontrado su lugar y la manera de mejorar, estaba enferma era consiente pero esos lugares lo único que querían era obligarla a comer cosas con sabores asquerosos y ella eso no lo permitiría, lo bajaría de peso, lo vomitaría, lo expulsaría de cualquier manera.

\- Vamos Sakura- llamo la atención su madre- es el cuarto centro del que eres expulsada.

\- Esos médicos no saben cómo tratarme- se quejó Sakura mientras subía los pies en el asiento del auto.

\- Esos centros tratan muchos pacientes con éxito- dijo la mujer rubia mientras conducía con cuidado- eres tú la que no quiere ser tratada.

\- Estoy bien- se defendió Sakura- no es necesario que me internen en los centros esos.

\- No estás bien hija- la rubia la vio con una sonrisa triste- tu cabello antes era rojo, ahora es rosado, tus ojos tienen muchas ojeras, su verde no se aprecia y tus huesos se notan mucho Sakura- una pequeña lagrima surco sus mejillas.

\- Esto no habría pasado si papá estuviera acá- Sakura hizo un pequeño puchero.

\- No fue culpa de él morir Sakura- Mebuki suspiro pesadamente.

La charla murió en ese momento mientras la joven de cabellos rosados volvía a observar por la ventana, desde la muerte de su padre, Sakura empezó a dejar de comer de a poco pero cuando ingresó a la universidad a estudiar música, para la joven la comida se había vuelto completamente un fastidio, empezó a odiarla. Empezó a sentir que no merecía comer y si lo hacía algo en su cabeza le decía " _Es un error_ " y se empezó a odiar en esos momentos cada vez más. Un día se desmayó en mitad de la clase, los maestros y directivos descubrieron su condición y no tuvieron más opción que enviarla a casa… su carrera se había arruinado y su condición había empeorado.

Mebuki había enfrentado la condición de anorexia nerviosa de Sakura en completo silencio, nadie en la familia sabían lo que ocurría con la chica de cabellos rosados, siempre salía con la excusa que ella había decidido abandonar la universidad y hacer un viaje a algún lugar del país. La familia de ellas eran unos descerebrados, Solo les importaba las habladurías de las personas respecto a ellos, si descubrían que Sakura se estaba dejando matar cada vez más, la odiarían con gran ímpetu.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura viajan de casa en casa hasta poder ver la pequeña casa de un solo piso en el que vivía en esos momentos con su madre cuando era expulsada del centro de rehabilitación, suspira, sabía que mañana sería llevada a otro hospital solo para que le vuelvan a decir lo mismo de siempre, nunca cambiaba ese círculo vicioso. Y por suerte su madre ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, ella no duraba más de dos meses en un centro de rehabilitación.

\- Iré a preparar la cena- anunció Mebuki- hoy vendrá Hashirama, espero que puedas aparentar al menos que comes.

\- No te haré quedar mal frente tu novio mamá- Sakura frunció el ceño, no le desagradaba Hashirama, pero odiaba que su madre no pudiera decir lo que le pasaba a ella- de momento iré a fumar un poco.

\- Después de que lo hagas ve a lavarte- Mebuki sacaba las maletas de su hija del auto- no quiero que huelas a tabaco dentro de la casa.

\- No te preocupes, no lo haré- Sakura se alejó un poco.

Se sentó en la acera de su hogar sin preocupación alguna, el fumar y llenar sus pulmones de tabaco la hacían sentir viva, esa sensación de humo en sus pulmones le hacía feliz y aunque su madre nunca se hubiera dado cuenta, era peor para su condición. La sensación de llenura que le producía el fumar era de gran ayuda para ella y sus deseos constantes de bajar de peso y de no comer.

Soltó una bocanada de humo mientras veía los autos pasar, era una imagen entretenida para su mente y recordaba cuantas veces había hecho eso desde que era una niña, habría sido imposible para ella el poder calcular un poco, desde que fumaba habían aumentado esas veces ahí sentada. Observó a su alrededor, la casa de sus vecinos se veían solas, posiblemente estarían trabajando. No vería a sus viejos amigos para saludarlos antes de volver a ser internada, ellos tres también estaban preocupados por ella. Se preguntaba qué sería de Naruto, Sasuke y de Sai. Si la vieran en esos momentos posiblemente lanzarían su cigarrillo a mitad de la calle y la llevarían a comer a la fuerza.

Le dio una última bocanada a su cigarrillo mientras lo apagaba contra el pavimento. Debía darse un baño para quedar presentable ante el novio de su madre, estaba feliz por ella. Había logrado enamorarse de nuevo después de perder a su padre; pero ella aún no superaba del todo esa pérdida. Desearía que su padre estuviera a su lado, estaba segura que así no habría llegado a como está ahora, a un paso de morir por decisión propia, se estaba dejando matar de hambre.

Las horas pasaron con relativa normalidad, ya era de noche y veía las partituras escritas sobre su cama con algo de aburrimiento, había escrito un poco después de ducharse y esperaba que su madre terminaba de cocinar, de esa manera distraía su menta del aroma que salía de la cocina y como este le producía un escalofrió en su cuerpo. La música era una buena escapatoria y como el grabar a veces y subir esto a plataformas la alentaba a querer mejorar, pero luego se veía al espejo y todo deseo de mejorar desaparecía.

\- Sakura la cena esta lista- le anuncio Hashirama entrando a la habitación de la chica después de haber tocado- me da gusto volver a verte.

\- El gusto es mío Hashirama- le sonrio la chica débilmente- ¿Qué tal ha estado el trabajo?

\- Los niños en la escuela son adorables, me gustaría que algún día fueras a darles clase de música- le sonrio el pelinegro mientras veía a la chica de cabellos rosados dejar su guitarra a un lado- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje por el norte?

\- Muy interesante- rio por lo bajo la chica ante la mentira- aprendí mucho de la cultura de esas personas.

\- Me imagino- sonrio Hashirama empezando a caminar con la chica- algún día te acompañaremos tu madre y yo a tus viajes.

\- Quien sabe Hashirama- rodo los ojos verdes la chica sentándose en la mesa.

\- Acá esta la cena- anuncio Mebuki mientras llevaba la cena- ¿De qué hablaban?

\- Hashirama me decía que le gustaría ir contigo a uno de mis próximos viajes- le sonrio Sakura a su madre, ese problema ya sería de ella.

\- Cariño sabes que no sería tan fácil por nuestros trabajos- le sonrio Mebuki mientras se sentaba a comer.

\- Lo sé- suspiro el hombre de cabellos largos- pero igualmente me gustaría algún día ir, sería una gran experiencia.

\- No te imaginas la experiencia tan grande que sería- dijo Sakura mientras reía y empezaba a mover todo lo que tenía en su plato, disimulando que estaba comiendo.

\- ¿Vez linda? A Sakura le gustaría que la acompañáramos- dijo Hashirama comiendo.

\- En otra ocasión será- sonrio Mebuki- recuerda Sakura que mañana tienes un compromiso.

\- No te preocupes mamá, soy consciente de ello- suspiró Sakura recordando el nuevo médico que la vería.

\- ¿Qué compromiso?- preguntó Hashirama curioso viendo a ambas mujeres.

\- Una entrevista de trabajo- anuncio Sakura, estaba acostumbrada a dar la misma excusa- ya termine, me retiro a mí cuarto.

\- Adelante- dijo Hashirama con una sonrisa.

\- No te duermas tarde hija- suspiro Mebuki.

Sakura se encierra en su cuarto mientras esperaba que Hashirama se fuera a su casa, estaba segura que su madre la iría a pesar, pero era consiente que no haría falta, ella sabía que estaba pesando en esos momentos casi 40 kilos, muy poco para sus 20 años y su 1.60 de estatura, estaba en los huesos. Su madre cuando entrara a su cuarto para pesarla le daría un gran regaño que se escucharía hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad, tanto que sospecharía que sus amigos se enterarían que está en casa.

Observa su guitarra y su cuaderno de partituras, suspira, mientras esperaba a su madre seguiría escribiendo para terminar esa canción, posiblemente en el próximo centro de rehabilitación que la meterían la próxima vez la dejarían llevar su guitarra. No le hace mal a nadie.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Estaban sentadas en el hospital temprano en la mañana, como había predicho Mebuki había pegado el grito al cielo cuando vio lo que pesaba la noche anterior, no le sorprendido en lo más mínimo tanto así que le había hecho llorar, se sintió horrible como hija al ver a su madre en esa condición pero, no haría absolutamente nada, su madre no era médico y no sabría cómo tratar su anorexia tan avanzada.

Observa las paredes blancas del hospital, estaban sentadas en la sala de espera para poder entrar a hablar con el especialista en anorexia el doctor Kakashi Hatake, era conocido por realizar tratamientos diferentes a lo convencional para casos extremos. Ella dudaba que le sirviera, estar en ese lugar, sabía que resultaría como en todos los demás lugares a los que había ido. Si en cuatro centros con especialista no le sirvió de algo, ¿por qué en ese se supone que surtiría efecto?

Suspira pesadamente mientras siente la necesidad excesiva de llenar sus pulmones de tabaco así como de saciar su incontrolable hambre en ese momento, pero no puede. Su madre estaba sobre ella cual cazador detrás su presa, odiaba esos momentos pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada, observa a su alrededor, lleno de pacientes con cables pegados en sus cuerpos, ella sabía que era eso y se sentía horrible, esa idea de tener una cantidad de carbohidratos entrando a tu cuerpo a la fuerza, era algo ridículamente asqueroso para su ser. Observa a las otras jóvenes como ellas esperando ser atendidas por el doctor Kakashi y piensa que tal vez si sería buen médico.

Una enfermera en recepción le llama dando a entender que el doctor estaba listo para atenderla. Observa a su madre dándole a entender que ella quería entrar sola en esa ocasión, no deseaba que su madre empezara a hablar sobre las causas de su anorexia y como según ella " _era un berrinche por perder a su papá_ ", deseaba que el doctor ese la atendiera sola en esta ocasión. Observó a la enfermera y empezó a avanzar hasta llegar al consultorio de Kakashi Hatake, suspira aburrida, era algo que ya conocía el procedimiento, pero solo se digna a tocar y escuchar el sermón de siempre.

\- Adelante- escucha la voz grabe al otro lado y solo abre la puerta observando a un hombre que parecía de todo menos médico- ¿Esta sola?

\- No- dice Sakura- le pedí a mi madre que se quedara en la sala de espera.

\- Entiendo- dice Kakashi viendo a su nueva paciente- soy Kakashi Hatake, gusto conocerte.

\- Sakura Haruno- dice la chica de cabellos rosados mientras se sentaba.

\- Bueno Sakura dime por qué crees que estas como estas- menciona Kakashi escudriñando a la chica sentada frente a él.

\- No lo sé- suspira Sakura viendo por la ventana- sé que empezó con la muerte de mi padre.

\- Es una razón entendible- dice el hombre del parche y tapabocas- muchas veces los grandes golpes psicológicos momentáneos o constantes hacen que se produzca.

\- Supongo- dice la ojiverde alzando una ceja.

\- Bueno Sakura ve al baño a ponerte la bata, te haré un chequeo para ver qué tal estas.

\- Por supuesto- dice Sakura parándose de la silla- acabemos con esto rápido.

\- No seas afanada señorita- dice Kakashi mientras se levantaba de su silla- eso nunca lleva a algo bueno.

Sakura solo rueda los ojos, era casi como estar con un psicólogo pero no le dio mayor importancia, solo entro al pequeño baño que había en el consultorio del médico y se puso esa dichosa bata de hospital, haciendo que malos recuerdos de su estadía hospitalizada varias veces venga a la mente, era horrible estar entubada, y más que tu familia le importe un pepino porque tu mamá no quiere que te odien por ser una deshonra por ser punto de habladurías.

Se observa en el espejo por un momento y suspira sabiendo lo que viene, la pesaría, le examinaría el cuerpo, le haría unas preguntas y le diría que el siguiente día sería enviada a un centro de rehabilitación. Niega con la cabeza mientras abre la puerta del baño encontrándose con su nuevo doctor esperándola frente todos sus aparatos.

\- Bien Sakura quiero que te pares en la pesa- dice el hombre de cabellos blancos.

\- Le ahorro el dato- dice Sakura mientras se paraba en la pesa- peso 40 kilos exactamente.

\- Me alegra saber que sepas cuento pesas- menciona Kakashi anotando su peso en una libreta- por lo que veo mides 1.60

\- Está en lo correcto- la pelirrosa se baja de la pesa parándose al lado de un metro mostrando la veracidad de su estatura- llevo mucho haciendo esto.

\- Se nota- dice viéndola- siéntate en la camilla por favor.

\- Como mande doctor- menciona sentándose.

\- Revisaré tu espalda- dice el hombre abriendo un poco la espalda de la bata- se te ve algo moreteado tu zona de la espalda, supongo que haces abdominales.

\- Tal vez- dice Sakura algo sorprendida.

\- Y se te notan las costillas- dice el hombre meneando un poco la cabeza y tomando los brazos de la chica- ¿Te gusta tener tanto pelo en tus extremidades?

\- Para nada- dice Sakura frunciendo el ceño- igual es genética, papá era así.

\- Te equivocas- suspira Kakashi viendo la confusión en su rostro- tu cuerpo produce pelos para calentarte, por sí solo no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo.

\- No lo sabía- baja la cabeza un poco.

\- Y por lo que veo no tienes los nutrientes necesarios- dijo el peliblanco viéndola.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?- Sakura frunce algo el entrecejo.

\- Tu cabello- se ríe por lo bajo- no eres la primer paciente que tengo con decoloración en el cabello.

\- Es interesante saber eso- Sakura dijo alzando una ceja.

\- Así como tus ojeras- la observa a los ojos- dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu periodo?

\- No lo recuerdo- Sakura volteo la mirada algo apenada.

\- Supongo que fue hace ya algún tiempo-negó Kakashi con la cabeza- estas muy mal jovencita.

\- Entonces ¿Qué hará conmigo?- observa al hombre de cabellos blancos esperando la obvia respuesta.

\- Si estas dispuesta a dejarte ayudar, quiero llevarte a mi centro de rehabilitación- la observa expectante

\- ¿Dejarme ayudar?- Sakura no comprendió, nunca le habían dicho eso. Solo le decían que se iba a quedar y ya.

\- Si tú quieres mejorar tu vida, déjate tratar en mi centro. Si tú no lo deseas, no haré nada- ve a la chica a los ojos verdes, estaban ocultos bajo sus ojeras- ¿Qué dices?

\- Yo no quiero morir- menciona Sakura cabizbaja y con los ojos húmedos.

\- En ese caso te espero el lunes en esta dirección- menciona Kakashi entregándole un papel con una dirección.

\- Está bien- menciona Sakura mientras se levantaba para ir al baño a cambiarse.

Sorpresa en su cara era poca la que Mebuki aprecio en el demacrado rostro de su hija cuando la vio llegar de nuevo a la sala de espera, estaba impaciente por saber que había pasado en el consultorio con el doctor Kakashi Hatake, un experto en tratamiento de anorexia y bulimia, y afortunadamente viejo amigo de su difunto esposo. Sin ese detalle tal vez no habría podido obtener una cita para ese día de una manera tan improvisada como había ocurrido. Reparó en su hija y como esta tenía en su mano un pequeño papel que le extendía para que lo apreciara, una dirección común y corriente. Era la dirección del centro de rehabilitación de Kakashi.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, aturdida y muchas otras cosas al haber presenciado lo que había presenciado, nunca antes un doctor le había preguntado si quería ser ingresada o no. Increíblemente ella había aceptado. Le iba a tener una fe ciega a este doctor, no bajaría la guardia. Estaba cansada de esas feas clínicas llenas de cientos de personas como ella que los obligaban a comer y ya, el resto de lo que hicieran con sus vidas era su problema. Algo en su interior le decía que tal vez este tratamiento tendría algo que le podría surtir efecto y podría ayudarle, después de todo, como le dijo al doctor Kakashi " _Ella no quería morir_ ".

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ahí está sentada nuevamente sobre la acera de su hogar esperando que su madre terminara de meter sus cosas en el maletero del auto, la semana había pasado normalmente, su madre regañándola por no comer, sus amigos animándola así sea a tomar una malteada antes de que se fuera de nuevo y Hashirama preguntándole a donde iría de aventuras en esta ocasión, el novio de su madre era un completo tonto.

Observa las casas de sus vecinos y solo sonrio levemente mientras observaba a dos cabelleras negras y una rubia acercarse lentamente donde estaba ella sentada en esos momentos, era tradición de esos tres hablarle antes de irse nuevamente a un centro de rehabilitación y de ella el prometerles que posiblemente los vería dentro de dos meses como ya había pasado en los últimos cuatro centros en lo que estuvo. Vio a su rubio amigo extenderle un ramo de flores y ella únicamente pudo reír levemente ante tal gesto.

\- Me iré por unos meses Naruto, no me moriré- le sonríe Sakura mientras veía a sus tres amigos sentarse en la acera con ella.

\- Lo sé Sakura pero es una muestra de afecto de los tres- le sonrio el rubio mientras veía a Mebuki entrar a la casa.

\- Vamos molestia tal vez este centro sea de ayuda- Sasuke a su lado le sonrio levemente.

\- Además nosotros iremos a verte cada fin de semana- sonrio Sai mientras tomaba de la mano a Sasuke- no te salvaras esta vez como las últimas cuatro.

\- Me pregunto por qué no nos dejaban visitarte en esos centro- Naruto hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- La excusa de esas personas es que me distraerían de mi objetivo- suspiro Sakura frustrada- eran unos tontos, espero este no sea así.

\- Vamos fea- llamo la atención Sai- lo peor que te podría pasar es que te descontroles y te comas todo lo que hay y explotes.

\- Que gracioso- Sakura rodo los ojos- aunque gracias por animarme Sai.

\- Lo haces por tu salud Sakura- Sasuke suspira mientras la voltea a ver- nosotros tres nos sentiríamos mal si algo te pasa y no podamos hacer algo.

\- Si no salieras con Sai te querría Sasuke- se rio Sakura- no quiero morir chicos, quiero volver a estudiar y estar al lado de ustedes tres.

\- Y nosotros no querríamos estar sin ti- le sonrio Naruto- queremos verte otra vez feliz y con buena salud, además tú serás la dama de honor de estos dos y la mía.

\- Que tiernos- Sakura observo la calle con una pequeña sonrisa- prometo intentar dar lo mejor de mí en este centro y quien sabe Naruto, tal vez tu conozcas ahí a tu esposa cuando me visiten.

\- Fea, sabes que Naruto quiere conocer a su esposa en una competencia de comer ramen- y Sai se ganó un golpe en la nariz mientras los demás reían levemente, incluido Naruto.

Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron hablando amenamente por aproximadamente una hora mientras Mebuki los observaba desde la ventana de su hogar, esos cuatro siempre habían sido inseparables y esa acera era el centro de encuentro de ellos y su sillón para hablar, una pequeña sonrisa sale de sus labios, los chicos se preocuparon mucho cuando habían descubierto lo que le había pasado a su amiga y como estos habían ido a pedirle perdón a Sakura y no dejarla sola casi por un mes. Sakura tenía grandes amigos al lado de ella.

Observó el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Eran las 11:30, debían estar en el centro de rehabilitación antes del mediodía, observo de nuevo la dirección que estaba en su mano y suspiro, era hora de ir a dejar a su hija en su nuevo hogar, esperaba que esta vez no quisiera huir, no quería perder a alguien más de su familia; el haber perdido a Kizashi había sido más que suficiente para ella, necesitaba a Sakura a su lado. Tomo las llaves del auto y de su hogar y se encamino para cerrar la puerta reventando la burbuja que habían creado los chicos desde hace ya algún tiempo.

\- Muy bien chicos despídanse, debemos partir- dijo Mebuki dedicándole una sonrisa a los chicos.

\- Por supuesto señora Haruno- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- te veremos el fin de semana Sakura.

\- Lo sé Naruto- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- les contaré todo lo que hice en cinco días.

\- Espero que lo hagas molestia- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos mientras se levantaba de la acera junto los demás- te vamos a extrañar.

\- Te estas volviendo tan tierno Sasuke- rio Sakura mientras se ganaba una mirada fulminante de su amigo- también los extrañaré.

\- Cuídate fea- Sai la abrazó- estoy seguro que esta vez te veremos con carne en los huesos.

\- Yo también espero estar así- sonrio Sakura abrazando a Naruto y Sasuke- cuando este mejor prometo que iremos a comer los tres.

\- Eso espero- Naruto se cruzó de brazos- me debes un ramen desde hace meses.

\- Ese ramen ya no te lo pagaron Naruto- Sasuke observo a su amigo con una ceja alzada.

\- Sasuke tiene razón Naruto- asintió Sai ante lo dicho por su novio- Sakura no te lo pagará, así como nosotros no te pagamos los onigiris que te debemos.

\- Nadie me respeta- Naruto volteo su cara indignado- pero cuídate Sakura.

\- Claro que lo haré chicos- la pelirrosa se subió al auto junto a su madre que ya lo estaba prendiendo- asegúrense de no hacer una tontería.

Sakura les dedico una sonrisa a sus amigos mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida al igual que sus amigos y observaba a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa, la mujer rubia al lado de ella sabía que no había nada más importante que sus amigos, esos tres la podrían animar incluso en un velorio. Un leve suspiro sale de sus labios y sonríe melancólicamente, era el momento de ir al nuevo centro de rehabilitación donde Kakashi la estaría esperando, quería estar en silencio, esos momentos quería reflexionar y pensar por qué se había dejado hundir como estaba.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Un viaje lento, pero rápido al mismo tiempo, efectivamente era medio día y ante una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes que se encontraba cargando una guitarra en su espalda estaba el que supuestamente sería su nuevo centro de rehabilitación, pero de centro no tenía nada, era simplemente una casa normal, Mebuki se veía igual de impresionada, posiblemente su madre se estaba esperando una clínica como las últimas cuatro a las que había decidido ir. La mujer negó mientras bajaba la maleta de su hija del auto.

Ante el edificio había un pequeño jardín donde se encontraba sentado el propio Kakashi Hatake con una sonrisa bajo su tapabocas, se notaba que estaba satisfecho al ver a la chica de cabellos rosados frente a él, era consiente que ese sería un caso serio al ver a la chica tan reacia a querer mejorar, pero sabía que ella misma iba a desear mejorar, así como los otros cinco chicos dentro de esa casa lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos, él no obligaría a Sakura a hacer algo que no deseara.

\- Me alegra ver que aceptaste venir Sakura- el hombre de cabellos plateados se paró y acercó a las mujeres- usted debe ser la madre de Sakura.

\- Mebuki Haruno, mucho gusto- hablo la mujer rubia mientras veía el lugar- no me esperaba este lugar para rehabilitar a los chicos.

\- Todos dicen lo mismo- Kakashi rio- este lugar les da un ambiente más tranquilo y no les produce presión.

\- Interesante- dijo Sakura alzando una ceja- espero no moleste el que trajera mi guitarra.

\- En lo más mínimo- Kakashi le restó importancia- adentro de hecho otro paciente también tiene guitarra.

\- Está bien- Sakura dijo mientras veía el lugar- creo que entraré de una vez.

\- Claro hija- dijo Mebuki entregándole la maleta a su hija- recuerda que te amo.

\- Y yo a ti mamá- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa- ahora me retiro, quisiera recostarme.

\- Antes de que entres, los chicos te hicieron una bienvenida- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa viendo entrar a Sakura a la casa.

\- De acuerdo- medio grito Sakura ingresando por la puerta sin ninguna preocupación.

\- Se parece tanto a Kizashi- menciono Kakashi viendo a la mujer rubia a su lado- no pensé que era su hija hasta que te vi a su lado.

\- Lo sé Kakashi- menciona la mujer rubia volviendo a entrar al auto- confió en ti tanto como Kizashi lo hacía, salva a mi hija.

\- Claro que lo haré.

Mebuki emprendió camino de vuelta a su hogar, Kakashi decidió ingresar de nuevo al centro de rehabilitación y poder encontrar a los chicos presentarse ante Sakura, todos cinco estaban felices ante la idea de tener alguien nuevo en el hogar, eran casi como una familia y el hecho de que alguien nuevo llegara era casi el sinónimo de que un nuevo integrante se les uniera. Eran buenos chicos que les habían pasado cosas males y por eso ahora estaban bajo su techo intentando curarse de la anorexia y la bulimia.

Observó la sala de estar del hogar y vio a los seis chicos interactuar con Sakura mientras se presentaban ante ella y le daban algo para beber, noto los pocos bocadillos que habían pero no le importo, era un pequeño avance y eso es mejor que nada, sonrio debajo de su tapabocas y se acercó a los chicos y la enfermera encargada de vigilar a los chicos cuando él no estaba, esa mujer era severa pero después de un tiempo era dulce cuando se le conocía.

Observó a su paciente de cabellos rosados, estaba algo incomoda pero era normal, estaba rodeada de desconocidos quienes le decían su nombre y le decían que al lado de ellos se iba a recuperar, Kakashi sonrio mientras negaba, después de comer un poco se encargaría de que Sakura se presentara de manera formal a los demás y ellos a ella.

* * *

Muy bien, sé que es una idea tonta, corta y muy poco convencional, siento que esa historia estaría tocando temas delicados pero se desarrolla también con conocimientos de alguien que sufrió de esta enfermedad ( **¡Tengo un obscuro pasado mis lectores!** ), mi idea es que se centre más en la amistad y en dolor/confort, pero siento que podría tocar también algo de romance, no solo con Sakura sino con otros personajes, quiero que me digan que les parecería que tengamos algo de romance en esto y si es así, con quien quieren que sea? creo que podría ser un **SASOSAKU** y a su vez un **GAASAKU** , tengo una idea triste de como podría pasar esto así que respondan!


	2. Tocar Fondo parte 2

Sé que dije que no subiría nada hasta el próximo año cuando retomara a **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** , pero no me culpen, me vi " **Hasta los Huesos** " en Netfilx y no pude resistir hacer esta pequeña historia que constará aproximadamente de **3 a 5** capítulos, me demoraré en actualizar, no por la universidad. Si ven las noticias tal vez sepan que en **Colombia** actualmente están en paro nacional las universidades publicas porque el gobierno les robo en la cara y los estudiantes pelean para que les devuelvan los dineros que corresponden, así que estoy libre pero estoy haciendo unos cursos a parte para poder matar este tiempo. Quiero saber que opinan de esta pequeña idea que se me cruzó por la mente y que me respondan una pequeña pregunta que les tengo abajo!

* * *

 **Tocar Fondo parte 2.**

Había ingresado tranquilamente a esa casa con su guitarra en el hombro y dejando la maleta al lado de las escaleras observando algo curioso el ambiente del hogar, una casa tradicional, sin puertas y muy amplia por lo que podía notar. Aún con su guitarra en hombro empezó a caminar alrededor de la casa llegando primero que todo a la sala de estar donde dos chicos y tres chicas la esperaban con lo que parecían ser pequeños vasos de té verde caliente y unos pocos pasteles en la mesa de centro. Alzó una ceja mientras entraba tocando la pared para llamar la atención de los cinco chicos presentes que le estaban dando la espalda en esos momentos.

\- Al fin llegaste- mencionó una rubia con coleta y ojos azules- te estábamos esperando.

\- Eso me dijo Kakashi- dijo Sakura viendo a todos los presentes que la veían.

\- Ese hombre se puede ver algo excéntrico pero es un gran doctor- anunció una mujer rubia con grandes pechos mientras entraba a la sala con un tazón con chocolates- soy Tsunade, la enfermera encargada de cuidarlos a todos.

\- Encantada de conocerla Tsunade- se presentó Sakura dejando s guitarra en el suelo.

\- Parece que tocas la guitarra- dijo la rubia de coleta acercándose a la chica- Gaara ya no será el único que toqué acá.

\- ¿Gaara?- dijo Sakura con una ceja alzada.

\- Soy yo- anunció un pelirrojo con ojos azul aguamarina- perdona a Ino, no sabe cómo presentarse.

\- No pasa nada- dijo Sakura- tengo un amigo que actúa muy parecido a ella.

\- Que descortés de parte de los cinco- dijo Tsunade mientras se sentaba en el sofá- deberían presentarse.

\- Tiene razón Tsunade- dijo la rubia- soy Ino Yamanaka, bulimia- sonrio la rubia ampliamente.

\- Como Ino mencionó antes- anuncio el pelirrojo- soy Gaara, anorexia.

\- Perdón por no hablar antes, Ino no deja- sonrio una chica pelinegra con ojos claros- soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo anorexia.

\- Yo soy Tenten, bulimia- anuncio una chica castaña de ojos marrones- espero podamos llevarnos bien Sakura.

\- Yo soy Sasori, anorexia- menciono otro pelirrojo con ojos cafés- bienvenida a este reclusorio, aunque no es tan malo como otros centros de rehabilitación.

\- Encantada de conocerlos a todos, espero podamos llevarnos bien- sonrio Sakura algo incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan rodeada de personas.

\- Me alegra ver que todos se han presentado- dijo Kakashi acercándose a todos los presentes y tomando un vaso de té- Sakura compartirás habitación con Ino, cuando termine la reunión quiero que la lleves a recorrer la casa,

\- Por supuesto- dijo la rubia abrazando a la chica de cabellos rosados- vamos a llevarnos bien el tiempo que estés acá.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo suspiró y se sentó a hablar con el resto de los chicos para conocerlos un poco y a tomar algo de té, el té no tiene nada de malo, no la hace subir de peso. Estaba entretenida conociendo a todos, eran cercanos de edad entre sí, Hinata tenía 19 años, Gaara, Tenten e Ino tenían 20 al igual que ella; el único mayor era Sasori con 23 años. Aún era algo raro hablar con ellos, más aún cuando le decían que en ese lugar ella era la que iba a buscar la comida por su propia cuenta así como pasó con ellos cosa que no se creía del todo pero no le veía nada de malo a la posibilidad. En plena charla observó a Tsunade llevarse su maleta al segundo piso, supuso que la llevaría a su cuarto.

\- Se va a asegurar de que no tienes nada con lo que te lastimes- mencionó Sasori viéndola de reojo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- objetó Sakura alzando una ceja.

\- Acá han llegado pacientes con tendencias suicidas- dijo Gaara ahora llamando la atención de todos- ella se va a asegurar que no tengas nada peligroso.

\- O eléctrico- mencionó Hinata comiendo un poco- los celulares, computadores y tabletas están prohibidas.

\- Lo único que se puede usar es el televisor y la consola de Sasori- suspiró Tenten algo fastidiada.

\- Y solo por dos horas al día- se maldecía Ino algo abatida- nos tenemos que divertir de otras maneras.

\- No suena mal para mi- sonrio un poco Sakura- estoy acostumbrada, en mis otros cuatro centros era igual.

\- Se ve que tienes recorrido- sonrio Sasori-igual mientras más tiempo estés acá y más cosas hagas ganaras más recompensas.

\- ¿Recompensas?- Sakura pregunto algo interesada.

\- Por comer, limpiar el hogar, ordenar el cuarto que ahora compartes con Ino- Dijo Gaara- todo eso da mérito para obtener una recompensa.

\- Así fue como Sasori consiguió su consola- dijo Tenten riendo un poco- pero también puedes salir los fines de semana, te dejan comer lo que te gusta y más cosas.

\- Las recompensas son útiles cuando entiendes su valor- suspiro Ino levantándose- muy bien creo que es hora de llevar a Sakura a conocer nuestro hogar.

\- Te deseo suerte soportando a Ino, Sakura- río un poco Hinata- y bienvenida de nuevo.

Sakura fue arrastrada por una animada rubia que la llevó al comedor, la biblioteca, la cocina, el jardín que contaba con un pequeño banco para sentarse, la enfermería, los baños y los cuartos. Todos los lugares estaban sin puerta, excepto por los baños, la enfermería y la salida al jardín; pero los baños no tenían seguros por lo que tampoco es que le otorgaran mucha privacidad a la hora de querer estar dentro del lugar.

Ino era una joven agradable y enérgica, le recordaba a su querido amigo Naruto quien posiblemente en esos momentos tendría que estar con Sasuke y Sai siendo torturado por esos dos. La última parada era el cuarto que compartía con la rubia de ahora en adelante, lo observó, era pequeño pero tenía el espacio suficiente para habitar dos personas cómodamente, miro a su derecha mientras dejaba su guitarra sobre su cama, al lado de su maleta que estaba abierta y un poco desordenada. Suspiro un poco mientras observaba a su nueva compañera de cuarto tirada en la cama de ella hablarle sin ningún tipo de vergüenza de los chicos con los que ahora compartía techo. Esa iba a ser una estancia larga y tal vez divertida.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Habían pasado unos pocos días, aún no tenía ningún tipo de avance respecto a su condición pero se había empezado a acostumbrar a la rutina que afrontaba en su nuevo hogar, se levantaba temprano para desayunar un pequeño vaso de agua junto con todos los demás que comían un poco más normal, luego se sentaba con Tenten a meditar, ella le había dicho que esa era una buena manera de vencer sus demonios internos respecto a la comida y puede que ella tenga razón; después a las once de la mañana hasta la una estaba en la biblioteca leyendo cualquier cosa que encontrara para luego ir a almorzar con el resto, era un gran momento porque todos hacían lo posible de hablar sobre cualquier tipo de cosa y animándose entre todos a mejorar. Después se sentaba por dos horas a jugar con Sasori en su consola, luego se sentaba a hablar un poco con Hinata que se ponía a tejer algo que no sabía que era, antes de la cena estaba con Ino ayudándola a pintarse las uñas, peinarse o cualquier cosa; era una chica sumamente vanidosa pero muy comprensiva y que te escuchaba. Luego era la cena que como en el resto del día lo pasaba con el resto de los chicos hablando de trivialidades sin ningún tipo de sentido y para terminar el día estaba sentada en la banca del jardín tocando su guitarra con un Gaara que también lo hacía con su guitarra.

Era una rutina muy cómoda para ella, en ocasiones ayudaba en la cocina lavando los platos sucios o ayudando a limpiar la entrada del hogar, era como estar viviendo en una casa común y corriente, suspiró un poco mientras observaba a las personas pasar frente al centro de rehabilitación en el que estaba y por un momento deseo sentarse en la acera y fumar, pero no podía hacerlo; tenía a tres chicos saliendo de un auto con una sonrisa en sus rostros, eran sus amados amigos quienes la venían a ver, con una gran sonrisa en su cara salio corriendo donde ellos para abrazarlos dejando en el suelo la escoba que antes tenía en sus manos.

\- Nos gusta verte de nuevo fea- menciono Sai mientras era abrazado por una pelirrosa.

\- No saben cuánto los extrañe- Sakura se separa un poco de sus amigos para verlos a la cara con unas pocas lagrimas- vengan entren.

\- ¿Estas segura que podemos?- mencionó Sasuke asomándose un poco por la puerta- no queremos molestar al resto de los chicos.

\- No molestarán- se rio un poco Sakura- casi todos los demás también tienen visitas de sus amigos y familia.

\- ¿Casi?- pregunto Naruto viendo con curiosidad la casa mientras entraban a la sala que se encontraba sola- por cierto tu mamá no pudo venir, el resto de tu familia fue a visitarla.

\- Lo entiendo- suspiro- no se puede hacer nada al respecto, ¿Quieren algo para tomar?

\- No te preocupes fea, nosotros traemos bebidas- sonrio Sai mientras sacaba unas botellas de té y gaseosas- sé que el té es de lo poco que consumes así que compramos para ti.

\- Gracias- sonrio un poco avergonzado- me hace feliz que me conozcan tan bien.

\- ¿Qué esperas? te conocemos desde los seis- sonrio arrogante Sasuke mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Sai.

\- Y dinos Sakura- Naruto llamo la atención de su amiga- ¿Qué tal son tus compañeros de reclusorio?

\- Son cinco personas geniales- sonrio un poco Sakura- aún no los conozco del todo pero han sido muy amables desde que llegue, pero es un poco difícil acercarse a unos.

\- Entiendo- asintió Sasuke- es normal, apenas vas a cumplir unas semanas en este lugar.

\- ¿Cómo son tus compañeros Sakura?- sonrio Sai.

\- Ino mi compañera de cuarto es como tener un Naruto versión femenina todo el día y toda la noche a tu lado- sonrio mientras veía la cara de confusión del rubio y a los pelinegros intentando aguantar la risa.

\- Te compadezco fea- se burló Sai mientras Sasuke intentaba mantener su expresión de seriedad.

\- Gracias- se burló Sakura- continuando, Hinata es alguien dulce, es casi como una niña por su forma de ser, Tenten su compañera de cuarto es un poco más enérgica y le gusta hacernos reír a todos.

\- Se ve que son buenas chicas- sonrio Naruto al escuchar a su amiga hablar de sus compañeras- continua.

\- Bueno solo quedan Sasori y Gaara- suspiro un poco Sakura- Sasori es alguien que es más fácil de tratar, aparte de maduro y que lleva más tiempo acá, pero es bueno jugando videojuegos.

\- Es extraño que digas eso- sonrio Sasuke terminando de beber su gaseosa- nunca reconoces ningún jugador porque normalmente siempre les ganas.

\- Bueno a él no es tan fácil de ganar- suspiro Sakura al recordar como en esos momentos iba perdiendo ante él en el videojuego- y bueno, Gaara es el más reservado de acá, casi no habla pero tocamos la guitarra juntos en las noches.

\- Al parecer son un grupo muy variado- suspiro Sasuke- espero te estés adaptando bien, a veces se te da difícil convivir con las personas.

\- No soy antisocial Sasuke- Sakura frunció el entrecejo mientras Naruto se reía.

\- No te pongas así Sakura- sonrio Naruto aun riendo- sabes que nos preocupamos por ti, y por tus antecedentes no te has llevado del todo bien con tus antiguos compañeros.

\- ¿Mamá les conto?- suspiro la pelirrosa bajando la mirada- bueno es cierto que se me es un poco difícil interactuar con los demás pero- volteo la vista viendo la sala de estar- ellos son diferentes, me siento como en familia.

\- Es bueno saber eso fea- sonrio falsamente Sai- eso nos deja menos preocupados.

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente de cosas triviales, de cómo le estaba yendo a Sakura en el nuevo centro, como ellos habían estado sin ella y como Naruto casi hace explotar el contenedor de basura de su casa, cosas normales que esos cuatro siempre discutían cuando estaban juntos. Lo bueno de ser tan cercanos entre si era que podían hablar de absolutamente cualquier cosa sin vergüenza de por medio, se reían y molestaban entre sí. En esos momentos era cuando Sakura se arrepentía de haberse dejado matar de hambre, si no fuera por ese tipo de momentos ahora ella estaría en su hogar con sus amigos a sus lados viendo como los cuatro eran felices. Si no fuera por su condición no se habría perdido momentos importantes con sus tres amigos.

Estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando cierta rubia de coleta ingreso a la sala algo agitada sin percatarse de que la pelirrosa se encontraba acompañada en esos momentos por tres chicos que la veían como una loca.

\- Sakura- la llamo mientras la tomaba del cuello de su blusa- ¿Sabes dónde está mi esmalte de uñas celeste?

\- No tengo idea Ino- suspiro Sakura mientras alejaba un poco a la rubia- perdónenla chicos, ella es Ino mi compañera de cuarto.

\- Lo siento no me percaté que Sakura tenía visita- mencionó Ino bajando un poco la cabeza avergonzada y algo triste- soy Ino Yamanaka.

\- No pasa nada Ino- sonrio Naruto saludándola con un apretón de manos- soy Naruto Uzumaki, amigo de infancia de Sakura y de estos dos.

\- Hola- se limitó a decir Sasuke con su típica expresión mientras Sai solo alzaba la mano.

\- Sasuke, Sai, sean más amables- los regaño Sakura- perdónalos, son algo callados.

\- No pasa nada- sonrio Ino aun con su mano siendo apresada por la de Naruto- lamento haberte interrumpido en tu visita, gusto en conocerlos chicos.

\- El gusto fue nuestro Ino- sonrio Naruto soltando de a poco la mano de Ino.

\- Te veo en la cena Sakura, iré a buscar mi esmalte de uñas- mencionó la rubia con la mirada algo gacha saliendo de la sala corriendo.

\- ¿Por qué habrá salido corriendo?- preguntó Naruto viendo la puerta por donde se fue la rubia.

\- Se sentía incomoda y avergonzada- mencionó Sai viendo a Naruto con una ceja alzada.

\- Es cierto- suspiro Sakura- a Ino nunca la visitan por lo que me han dicho, es normal que se sintiera incomoda.

\- Pobre Ino- mencionó Naruto cruzándose de brazos- a la próxima dile que se quede con nosotros, sería agradable conocerla.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio idiota?- mencionó Sasuke viendo a su amigo.

\- Claro- afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza Naruto viendo la puerta por donde desapareció la rubia- así ella no se sentirá tan sola estos días que todos reciben visitas, además es muy linda como para quedarse sola.

\- Naruto- dijeron los otros tres quienes estaban sorprendidos.

\- Está bien, a la próxima ella estará con nosotros- acepto Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bueno fea es algo tarde- sonrio Sai poniéndose de pie junto a su novio.

\- Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta- dijo Sakura viendo el reloj de la pared- es mejor que vuelvan pronto a casa.

\- No te preocupes molestia- llamó la atención Sasuke- la próxima semana vendremos.

\- Me muero de ganas para verlos- habló con sarcasmo una sonrisa la pelirrosa- los veo pronto.

\- Adiós Sakura- se despidió Naruto entrando en la parte de atrás del auto de Sasuke.

\- Hasta luego chicos- se despidió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Ingreso en silencio al interior de la casa mientras observaba como el resto de sus compañeros también se acercaban a la puerta con sus familiares y amigos, todos con una sonrisa en sus rostros muy a sus maneras, otros estaban con lo que supuso era una pareja y en esos momentos un pequeño suspiro de envida escapó de su boca, hace mucho tiempo ella se encontraba sola sin alguien que le diera cariño.

Ingreso al comedor del hogar donde observo a Ino jugar con el esmalte de uñas celeste que buscaba, estaba algo desanimada. Sonrio un poco al comprender a la rubia, ella se sentiría igual si su familia o amigos no la fueran a ver. Se acercó un poco la recordar las palabras de su rubio amigo.

\- Te vez muy triste Ino- se sentó frente a la rubia.

\- Lo siento- suspiró la rubia- no es fácil estar lejos de toda tu familia y amigos.

\- Comprendo- sonrio un poco para darle tranquilidad- le agradaste a Naruto.

\- ¿Naruto?- pregunto la rubia viendo a la pelirrosa a los ojos.

\- Sí, menciono que la próxima semana le gustaría hablar más contigo- sonrio un poco, tal vez no sería malo acercar esos dos.

\- Tu amigo es algo interesante- admitió la rubia un poco sonrojada mirando a otro lado- pero no creo que yo sea tan interesante.

\- No te preocupes- se rio Sakura- a Naruto hasta una hormiga le parece interesante, es alguien muy simple.

\- Me pareció algo lindo- sonrio la rubia- así como tus otros amigos son agradables.

\- Bueno Sasuke y Sai son un poco más reservados, lo hacen para evitar problemas por ser pareja.

\- Ya veo- admitió Ino- ¿Te importa si la próxima semana te acompaño en tu visita con tus amigos? Se ve que son muy amables.

\- Ellos se pondrán felices al saber que nos acompañas- admitió Sakura con una sonrisa.

Luego de decir eso los demás chicos de la casa se acercaron al comedor para poder dar inicio a la cena, todos se veían felices a su manera, Sakura también lo estaba, el haber recibido la visita de sus amigos ese día le dio fuerzas para animarse a comer algo, pequeño y ligero, pero había sido su decisión, con vergüenza ingresó a la cocina y busco entre la nevera hasta poder encontrar lo que buscaba, unas pocas fresas. Cuando comía eran su favorita, había olvidado como sabía después de tanto tiempo de no haberlas probado.

Puso una sola fresa en su plato y con la cara un poco roja se acercó al comedor donde observó a los otros cinco chicos que la veían con una sonrisa.

\- Veo que la visita de hoy te dio fuerza- mencionó Sasori llevándose una cucharada de arroz a su boca.

\- Es poco pero creo que es un buen inicio- sonrio Sakura al recordar la visita de sus amigos.

\- Me alegra saber eso Sakura- sonrio Hinata con amabilidad- estoy segura que te recuperarás dentro de poco.

\- Bueno no dentro de poco- sonrio Sakura llevándose un pequeño pedazo de la fresa a su boca, sabía a gloria- había olvidado lo rica que eran las fresas.

\- Dentro de poco estás lista para ir a comer hamburguesas, pizzas, helados… sushi… pollo frito- empezó a fantasear Tenten mientras los otros cinco también lo hacían- lo lamento, sé que no es bueno hablar de eso acá.

\- No pasa nada Tenten- mencionó Gaara recobrando la compostura así como los demás después de ese trance casi erótico al mencionar la comida- pero tienes razón, aunque solo llevas una semana, lograste avanzar como para al menos comerte una fresa.

\- Gracias Gaara- le sonrio Sakura dulcemente haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara un poco- y también gracias a ustedes, me animan y brindan su amistad, no sé cómo retribuirles ya que no los conozco del todo.

\- Tengo una idea- sonrio dulcemente Hinata llamando la atención de todos- dentro de unas semanas tendremos una fiesta, ayúdanos a organizarla.

\- ¿Fiesta?- se sorprendió Sakura dejando la mitad de su fresa a un lado-¿Qué van a celebrar?

\- El que Hinata va a llegar a mitad del embarazo sin problemas- suspiro Sasori- sigo pensando que es muy pronto para hacer eso.

\- No sabía que estabas embarazada Hinata- se sorprendió Sakura viendo a la chica de cabellos negros que se sonrojó un poco bajando la mirada.

\- Mi novio Kiba y yo estamos felices, queremos disfrutar lo más que podamos a nuestro bebe- sonrio Hinata llevándose la mano a su vientre.

\- Te ayudaré lo más que pueda Hinata- le sonrio Sakura a la pelinegra- vamos Sasori aunque sea pronto no perdemos nada al divertirnos con una fiesta- le sacó la lengua la pelirrosa.

\- Como quieras- mencionó Sasori volteando la cabeza, un poco sonrojado- Luego no se depriman si algo pasa con ese bebe.

\- Eres tan amargado cabeza de menstruación- se burló Tenten mientras se comía un poco de una pizza.

\- Chicos no empiecen a pelear- los regañó Gaara algo irritado- de momento céntrense en comer y hablar de alguna otra cosa.

Después de esa charla, Sakura se terminó de comer la fresa y dejó el resto que había sacado en su plato, sentía que una era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, pero se sentía orgullosa consigo misma al poder haber comido así sea una sola fresa. Si su madre la viera se sentiría sumamente orgullosa en esos momentos de ella. Observó a los chicos mientras seguían comiendo, todos eran tan diferentes pero se lograban entender tan bien entre todos, eran los mejores compañeros que había tenido en un centro de rehabilitación, en definitiva se sentía feliz de haber aceptado ir a ese lugar. Sabía que ahí podría avanzar hasta recuperarse del todo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

El tiempo pasaba lento pero constante, Kakashi a veces iba a visitar a los chicos en el centro de rehabilitación donde Tsunade tenía un reporte de los avances de todos los seis miembros de ese extraño hogar. Ese día ella estaba observando como Sakura había probado una sola fresa, sonrio de medio lado mientras se recostaba en el marco donde debería estar la puerta, esa chica de cabellos rosados tendría avances veloces pero en pocas proporciones, había sido buena idea que ella se dejara influenciar de sus amigos y los otros chicos con quienes hablaba en esos momentos.

Suspiro un poco mientras observaba la hora, dentro de poco todos se levantarían, limpiarían todo y se irían a hacer sus actividades cotidianas. Meneo un poco la cabeza mientras se alejaba de los chicos que se encontraban riendo por algo que había dicho Tenten. Debía hacer el reporte del día para enviárselo a Kakashi. Se encerró en su habitación, la única con puerta y seguro de la casa junto con la de la enfermería la del jardín y entrada, se sentó frente el computador que tenía frente suyo y sonrio un poco mientras observaba como alguien la llamaba.

\- Veo que estas preocupado por tus pacientes- se burló Tsunade hablando por su teléfono.

\- Es normal- se escuchó a Kakashi hablar- tenemos un miembro nuevo, una embarazada y chicos con problemas psicológicos.

\- Te entiendo- suspiro Tsunade- todos comieron hoy, no hay de qué preocuparse.

\- ¿Todos?- se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Sakura acepto comerse una fresa, es un gran avance para alguien en su condición en tan poco tiempo- sonrio la rubia

\- Me gusta oír eso- se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea- dile a los chicos que el lunes iremos a dar un pequeño paseo.

\- ¿A dónde los llevará?- preguntó la rubia un poco preocupada, el peliplateado no era bueno escogiendo lugares de viaje.

\- Me gustaría llevarlos a una exposición de arte que habrá- sonrio Kakashi.

\- Espero sea buena idea- alzó una ceja Tsunade- sabes que solo a uno de nuestros chicos les gusta el arte.

\- Lo sé Tsunade- suspiro Kakashi- pero esta exposición es diferente, sé que les hará ver sus condiciones de manera diferente.

\- Está bien- cedió Tsunade algo cansada- confiaré en ti.

Después de esas pocas palabras la charla entre estos dos dio por finalizada empezando ella a trabajar en su reporte del avance de los chicos ese día mientras de fondo escuchaba los acordes de las guitarras de Gaara y Sakura, hacían un gran dúo musical, era sumamente relajante oírlos tocar y eso es lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Observo un momento la foto que había al lado de su computador y sonrio, la foto de su difunto novio es lo que la anima a ayudar a esos chicos, el hecho de que él muriera por anorexia la animo a ayudar a esos chicos. Suspiro mientras escuchaba las risas de Sakura mientras tocaba su guitarra, era hora de escribir.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

La pelinegra de ojos rojos se reía fuertemente mientras veía lo que sus pacientes le contaban ese día, ese grupo de chicos era simplemente insuperables y especiales cada uno a su manera. Ese domingo tenían sesión de psicología grupal y a todos los ahí presentes les gustaba, excepto a la nuevo miembro del grupo, rio para sus adentros, había olvidado que aún no se presentaba ante ella y tampoco la conocía. Le sonrio un poco a la chica.

\- Disculpa por no presentarme antes Sakura- le sonrio un poco la pelinegra- soy Kurenai, la encargada de las sesiones de psicología grupal, como viste Ino estaba emocionada hablando por lo que no me pude presentar antes.

\- Lo lamento Kurenai- sonrio Ino algo avergonzada- había olvidado que Sakura era nueva y aún no había tenido su primera sesión de terapia con todos nosotros.

\- No se preocupen, no me molesta si es lo que piensan- les sonrio la pelirrosa a todos.

\- Me gusta saber eso Sakura- sonrio la pelinegra- háblanos un poco de ti.

\- ¿Hablar de mi?- la chica parpadeo un poco confundida.

\- Es tradición cuando alguien nuevo llega- menciono Gaara viéndola desde donde estaba sentado- solo di lo que te gusta, qué hacías antes de enfermar, como terminaste acá y por qué te quieres recuperar.

\- Aunque no lo creas es bastante liberador- afirmo Tenten mientras veía la pelirrosa con curiosidad.

\- Está bien, entiendo- suspiro Sakura ordenando sus pensamientos- bueno me gusta tocar la guitarra, de hecho antes de venir estaba estudiando en la universidad música para ser maestra, quiero enseñarles a los niños la magia de la música pero todo termino antes, cuando mi padre murió y deje de comer y un día en clases me desmaye del hambre y me devolvieron a casa por no estar bien de salud. Actualmente quiero mejorarme para volver a mi carrera, para hacer feliz a mi madre y mis amigos, y lo más importante para enorgullecer a mi padre, quiero vivir porque sé que él habría querido lo mismo.

\- Gracias por compartir con nosotros- le sonrio Kurenai- espero te sientas un poco más libre ahora.

\- De hecho- observo a los presentes en la sala- me siento con un peso fuera de mí.

\- Te lo dijimos- sonrio Hinata- el confesar eso siempre es liberador para todos.

\- Verás como ahora vas a mejorar mucho más fácil Sakura- le sonrio de medio lado Sasori- ahora creo que debemos seguir con nuestra sesión de manera cotidiana.

\- Tienes razón Sasori- sonrio Kurenai- pero antes tengo un anuncio de parte de Kakashi.

\- ¿Qué quiere el doctor?- alzó Ino una de sus rubias cejas- espero no sea terapia familiar sorpresa.

\- No te preocupes Ino, no lo es- se carcajeo un poco Kurenai viendo a los seis chicos frente a ella- mañana al medio día Kakashi vendrá por ustedes para llevarlos a una exposición de arte.

\- Genial-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sasori y Sakura mientras se veía con una sonrisa.

\- No se vale- se quejó Tenten- el doctor sabe que a casi ninguno nos gustan esas cosas.

\- No es tan malo como parece Tenten- sonrio un poco Sakura- el arto es algo tan abstracto que lo puedes interpretar de diferentes maneras, el arte puede ser lo que tu desees.

\- Que hermosas palabras Sakura- mencionó Sasori con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas- y si el doctor nos quiere llevar posiblemente quiere hacernos entender algo.

\- Ustedes dos están en lo correcto- asintió Kurenai viendo a los seis chicos- prepárense para el viaje, de momento sigamos con la sesión grupal, Ino sigue tu…

El resto del tiempo pasó normal, escuchando a todos hablar de sus avances en el día, de Sakura entendiendo como hacían esas sesiones psicológicas grupales, eran muy tranquilizadoras y mucho más diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrada en los otros centros en los que estaba acostumbrada. Observaba a todos hablar de sus problemas sin ningún problema, estaba feliz de haber encontrado ese lugar. Como el día anterior les había dicho a sus amigos, esas personas se estaban volviendo su familia. Estaba feliz porque sabía que ellos nunca la juzgarían por ser anoréxica, estaba dispuesta a mejorar para enorgullecer a absolutamente todos los presentes en esa sala.

Un pequeño suspiro sale de sus labios para unirse a sus nuevos compañeros en la charla que estaban teniendo, como mínimo que podía hacer era acoplarse a todas las actividades que tenía con ellos así como ellos hacían lo posible para que ella se integrara con todos ellos; además le agradaban todos a su manera, una pequeña sonrisa salía de sus labios, estaba empezando a ver a esos chicos como sus amigos. Todos le agradaban.

Estaba emocionada, ya quería que el día pasara y poder ir a la exposición de arte, estaba segura que había una razón de trasfondo que hizo que Kakashi decidiera llevarlos a ese lugar y se encontraba feliz al saber que Sasori compartía su gusto por el arte, ya no sería el bicho raro de todos los lugares al ser la única persona que pensaba que las estatuas, las pinturas y muchas eran fascinantes y elementos que se deben analizar. Ahora lo tenía a él para compartir ideas respecto a que opinan sobre esas obras, conocería la manera de pensar de un chico que es un poco más maduro que el resto de los habitantes de esa casa. Era feliz de haber tomado la decisión de vivir.

* * *

Muy bien, sé que es una idea tonta, corta y muy poco convencional, siento que esa historia estaría tocando temas delicados pero se desarrolla también con conocimientos de alguien que sufrió de esta enfermedad ( **¡Tengo un obscuro pasado mis lectores!** ), mi idea es que se centre más en la amistad y en dolor/confort, pero siento que podría tocar también algo de **romance** , no solo con Sakura sino con otros personajes, quiero que me digan que les parecería que tengamos algo de romance en esto y si es así, con quien quieren que sea? creo que podría ser un **SASOSAKU** o un **GAASAKU** , me gustaría que votaran para saber que prefieren, por algo los puse a los dos como pacientes masculinos en el capítulo, en el próximo veremos algo de **SasoSaku** y tocaremos un poco el **GaaSaku**. Respecto a mi otra historia, intentaré empezar a escribir dentro de poco para ir intercalando esta historia con 6 **Romeos 1 Julieta** pero no estoy del todo segura.

Pido humildemente la opinión de ustedes para saber que les gustaría hacer y que pareja les gustaría ver, recuerden que esta será una historia corta.


	3. Tocar Fondo Parte 3

Lamento no cumplir mi palabra de estar subiendo de forma intercalada con **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** , pero no me culpen, he estado demasiado ocupado, volví a entrar a estudiar a la universidad y ahora estoy entrando en una época de exámenes por lo que en estos momentos mi vida se resume en estar en el computador con un compilador de lenguaje C++ abierto todo el puñetero día, créanme que puede ser algo cansado. Además de eso, este mes que se acaba el computador se me murió, hace pocos días me lo entregaron arreglado y funcional de nuevo. Espero lo disfruté porque se hizo algo difícil de escribir porque perdí el hilo de de la historia, pero acá lo tienen!

* * *

 **Tocar Fondo parte 3.**

Se bajó despacio de la furgoneta de la clínica de rehabilitación donde es tratada, había sido un corto viaje de media hora, todos los seis estaban tranquilos en la parte trasera de está, hablando de cosas sin sentido o haciendo bromas mientras Tsunade y Kakashi se dedicaban a discutir si esta era o no buena idea. Sakura observó con cuidado el lugar donde estaban, era el centro de la ciudad, no era un museo como se habría imaginado en un inicio, de hecho era una especie de fábrica con un letrero grande.

\- Para ser sincera no era esto lo que imaginé cuando mencionaron la exposición de arte- Tenten alzó una ceja mientras observaba con cuidado el lugar.

\- Tienes razón- aceptó Ino- imaginaba que nos llevarían al museo.

\- Se equivocan señoritas- mencionó Kakashi bajando del asiento del conductor- esta será una exposición especial.

\- Disculpe Kakashi- susurró algo aturdida Hinata observando el lugar- pero exactamente que vinimos a ver.

\- Aunque me gustaría esperar la sorpresa- llamó la atención Sasori- también tengo algo de curiosidad, este no es el arte que acostumbro apreciar.

\- No se preocupen chicos, Kakashi cree que esto les conviene ver- suspiró Tsunade viéndolos a todos.

\- Por favor chicos entren, sé que les va a gustar a todos- sonrio Kakashi debajo de su tapabocas.

\- Terminemos con esto rápido- suspiró Ino seguida de los demás.

Sakura dio un pequeño suspiro, se sentía algo desanimada, tenía deseos de ir al museo a apreciar las hermosas obras de arte que en ella se exhiben con normalidad, pero si estaban en esa fábrica, debía haber una razón de por medio, observó a su alrededor. No había absolutamente nadie cerca. Si lo deseara podría irse a otro lugar a pasar el rato mientras sus compañeros estaban en ese lugar. Sacudió la cabeza en negación de esa posibilidad. Volvió a observar a su lado donde estaba Gaara, se veía algo decaído.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Gaara?- le sonrió de medio lado Sakura.

\- Solo recordaba la última vez que vine a un tipo de exhibición de arte- suspiró mientras cerraba los ojo viendo a Sakura de reojo.

\- Entiendo- asintió Sakura mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo- Es mejor que entremos, nos deben estar esperando.

\- Tienes razón- concordó Gaara- si deseas esta noche te hablo sobre esa visita en la exhibición de arte.

\- Para mí sería todo un honor Gaara- sonrio mientras comenzaba a caminar al interior de la fábrica.

Ingresó a la fábrica, despacio viendo el lugar, tenía las paredes blancas y lo que parecía ser una falsa pared que separaba lo que suponía era la verdadera exhibición de arte, observó a los presentes y diviso como Sasori le sonreía, el día anterior estuvieron hablando de las posibilidades de qué podrían encontrar en esa exhibición. Sasori era alguien interesante con quien discutir sobre diferentes temas, era alguien con mentalidad completamente diferente a la mayoría de personas que había conocido.

Kakashi llamo la atención de los seis chicos mientras Tsunade se sentaba en un sofá que había en el lugar, no tenía pensado entrar a ese lugar. Los chicos observaron al hombre con algo de desconfianza en sus ojos mientras ingresaban por la puerta de la falsa pared solo para encontrar un oscuro lugar iluminado por una tuene luz azul que dejaba apreciar como en el suelo había drenajes para el agua.

Los chicos observaron al hombre que se había parado en mitad del lugar con una sonrisa bajo su tapabocas mientras extendía sus brazos dándoles a entender que se acercaran a donde estaba parado. Sakura observó el techo con algo de desconfianza, así como Sasori quienes decidieron quedarse quietos donde estaban parados mientras los demás se acercaban dónde estaba Kakashi con algo de desconfianza. Y ahí fue cuando ella vio esos aspersores en el techo sorprendida mientras estos se prendían.

\- Mi cabello- chilló Ino mientras intentaba cubrirse el cabello con la capucha de su holgada ropa.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó Tenten algo sorprendida mientras sentía como su ropa de a poco se pegaba a su delgada piel- Pensé que vendríamos a una exhibición de arte.

\- Y lo estamos chicos- sonrio Kakashi más ampliamente- esta es la exhibición.

\- Esto no tiene nada artístico- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sasori y Sakura que estaban seguros cerca de la pared sin mojarse.

\- Me sorprende lo sincronizados que son- susurró Hinata viendo a los chicos que se veían algo sorprendidos.

\- Créeme a mí también me sorprende- concordó Gaara mientras sentía su cabello pegado a su cara- Pero cuál es el propósito de estar acá.

\- Estos chicos de ahora son tan impacientes- suspiró Kakashi bajando los brazos- sientan el agua chicos, sientan como sus demonios se van con ella, sientan como el agua recorre libremente sus cuerpos y al tiempo los liberan a ustedes.

\- Yo lo siento- admitió Ino mientras se quitaba su capucha- siento como el odio a mí misma se lo lleva el agua.

\- Como el estrés a la perfección desaparece- sonrio Tenten mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo el agua correr por su cuerpo.

\- La exigencia de la sociedad- sonrio Hinata abrazando su vientre.

\- El estrés que la familia impone- suspiro Gaara sintiendo el agua.

Sakura observó como sus compañeros sonreían de a poco mientras sentían el agua caer sobre sí, al parecer esa exposición de arte abstracto tenía la intención de poder liberar sus mentes u dejar que sus dolores se fueran de sí mismos con más facilidad. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su mente mientras observaba su compañero pelirrojo que le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acercaba al agua. Sakura sonrio para los chicos y Kakashi mientras también se acercaba; el agua era fría pero demasiado relajante, se tocó sus cortas hebras de cabello mojada y sintió risa, la tristeza en su corazón desaparecía de a poco.

\- Siento como las burlas del pasado desaparecen de a poco- suspiró Sasori levándose su cabello hacia atrás dejando que el agua caiga de lleno en su rostro- esto es liberador.

\- Concuerdo- aceptó Sakura mientras los otros también lo hacían en silencio- la tristeza de perder a mi padre desaparece.

\- Eso es chicos- sonrió ampliamente Kakashi viendo a los chicos jugar con el agua- Sientan como todo desaparece de a poco en sus cuerpos. Sientan como son liberados de a poco.

Tsunade al otro lado de la falsa pared escuchaba las risas de los jóvenes y el regocijo de Kakashi, suspiró con alivio, el miedo de que los chicos no disfrutaran esa exhibición de arte era aterradora al grado que se había negado mucho tiempo a ir con ellos solo para no ver a los chicos con malas caras. Ahora ahí estaba sentada en la sala con un grupo de toallas a su lado que recogió después de que los chicos hubieran entrado. Sonrió un poco mientras reprimía una carcajada, esta salida serviría como terapia para ellos, estaban destinados a mejorar.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Estaban sentados en una cafetería tomando algo, incluso Sakura había decidido tomar un café para grata sorpresa de Kakashi, podía apreciar como la chica de cabellos rosados estaba mejorando rápidamente. Estaría feliz de contarle a Mebuki sobre el avance de la chica. Observó como todos los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa tomando algo y riendo sobre una broma que posiblemente habría hecho Tenten como siempre. Observó a Tsunade que estaba sentada al frente suyo masticando un pastel de chocolate.

\- Te dije que estaba evolucionando rápidamente- respondió la rubia mientras sonreía viendo a los chicos sentados.

\- Es lo que estoy notando- concordó Kakashi mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café para volverse a poner su tapabocas- me agrada ver como cada uno tiene un café en sus manos y entre los seis comparten un pastel de moras- Kakashi mantuvo silencio por un segundo mientras sonreía- Sabes que dentro de poco uno de ellos podrá irse.

\- Lo sé Kakashi- suspiró Tsunade viendo a los chicos que estaban gritando- parece que se tomaron enserio el mandar al diablo sus males.

\- Era el último paso para que puedan mejorar, deben liberarse- suspiro el hombre- sabes que no hay nadie que sepa cómo tratar mejor esto que alguien que lo haya sufrido.

\- Tienes razón- suspiró pesadamente Tsunade- Nunca imaginé que tu serías quien se recuperaría.

\- Sé que extrañas a Dan- le dedicó una sonrisa- yo también lo hago, pero él quiso darse por vencido, es por eso que me niego a dejar morir a otra persona por estas enfermedades, no quiero que nadie más muera.

\- Lo sé Kakashi-sonrio débilmente la mujer- tampoco quiero que nadie más muera por algo así. Quiero salvar a estos chicos como no pude con Dan.

\- Y lo haremos- sonrio Kakashi- Solo míralos, todos están recuperándose.

Los chicos estaban sentados tranquilamente con sus respectivos cafés en sus manos y un pastel de moras en la mitad de la mesa siendo masticado por los seis. Tenten había dicho un chiste como siempre para relajar el ambiente del lugar a la hora de comer algo, todos se sentían liberados y con deseos legítimos de querer comer algo, habían decidido un pastel a petición de Hinata por un antojo que tenía en esos momentos, nadie le vio problema a ello.

Sakura veía a sus nuevos amigos mientras tomaba de forma lenta su café, hace algunos meses si le dijeran que estaría tomando unos bocados de pastel y un café se habría reído de él en la cara con una gran carcajada mientras le decía que primero se tiraba de un puente que hacer eso. Pero ahora ahí estaba, riendo con unos chicos que no llevaba mucho de conocer y comiendo un poco, no era mucho, pero sí eran las mejores cinco cucharadas de pastel que había comido en su vida.

\- No fue mala idea haber venido a esa exposición- sonrio Ino levemente- ni siquiera me molesta haberme arruinado el cabello.

\- Te entiendo- río quedamente Hinata-No imagine que me divertiría tanto.

\- Siento que fue un gran avance para todos- mencionó Sakura llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- alzó una ceja Sasori comiendo un poco de pastel.

\- Sin esa liberación no estaría acá comiendo algo con todos- Sakura río un poco- tengo la sensación de que ya puedo avanzar y mejorar.

\- Oh Sakura eso es genial- le sonrió Tenten- para ser sincera también me siento diferente, siento que me saqué un peso de encima.

\- Todos nos sentimos mejor ahora- corroboró Gaara tomando un poco de su café- ahora lo que sigue es cierta fiesta para un bebe.

\- Es cierto- sonrió Hinata- aunque no me gustaría algo grande- escuchó la queja de Ino- Lo siento Ino, pero quiero algo solo con ustedes y Kiba.

\- ¿No piensas invitar a tu familia?- preguntó Sakura viendo a la chica de cabellos oscuros.

\- Yo… bueno…- Hinata bajó la mirada algo decaída para desconcierto de Sakura.

\- La familia de Hinata se ha negado a verla desde que está con nosotros en la clínica- suspiró Sasori terminando su café- ni siquiera saben que tendrá un hijo.

\- No lo sabía Hinata, lo lamento- se apresuró Sakura a decirle- Pero si te hace sentir mejor, mi familia ni siquiera sabe que estoy en una clínica, creen que me fui de viaje al sur del país.

\- No te preocupes Sakura- sonrio Hinata- no es tu culpa, llegaste hace poco después de todo- la vio por un momento- pero es triste que tu familia no sepa que estás acá.

\- Es de esas familias que se dejan guiar por lo que dicen otros- suspiró la chica de ojos verdes- Si llegan a descubrir que estoy acá me matan.

\- Lo lamentamos- Ino abrazó a Sakura por los hombro- aunque no lo creas todos los acá presentes tenemos problemas familiares.

\- Lo lamento demasiado- Sakura bajó la mirada- No era mi intención hacerlos sentir mal.

\- No te preocupes- Tenten le restó importancia con la mano- Todos los acá presentes estamos acostumbrados y no nos importa.

\- ¿Enserio?- Sakura alzó una ceja- Porque no quiero ofenderlos.

\- Tenten tiene razón- Asintió Gaara viendo a los presentes- Nos importa poco, todos tenemos a alguien que nos quiere y apoya.

\- Solo mira a tus amigos- Le sonrió Ino a la chica de cabellos rosados- Se nota que estarían devastados si te pasara algo.

\- Todos esos que se burlaban e ignoraban de nosotros se tragarán sus palabras- Desvió la vista Sasori con el entrecejo levemente fruncido- Ya verán como nos pedirán perdón.

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron en silencio después de las palabras de Sasori, no se esperaban que ese chico tan sereno calmado fuera a reaccionar de esa manera por culpa de una charla, en especial Sakura. De lo que llevaba de conocer a Sasori nunca pensó que podría tener tanto resentimiento en su cuerpo. Ino al percatarse de la sorpresa de la chica a su lado con cuidado se acercó a su oído para susurrar algo, pero luego de ver el chico de ojos café decidió no hacerlo, a ella no le convenía hablar sobre eso.

Después de calmar un poco a Sasori decidieron empezar a hablar directamente sobre la fiesta que le harían a Hinata. Sería en unos pocos días, después de la ecografía de la chica de ojos claros para también celebrar el conocer el sexo del mismo, rieron, dijeron bromas, hablaron sobre sus amigos. Ese día la salida había sido demasiado divertida y terapéutica para los seis chicos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

La chica de cabellos rosados se encontraba terminando de colgar unas serpentinas azules mientras que Ino colgaba unas rosadas, decidieron usar los dos colores por no saber aún el sexo del bebe, Hinata había ido con Kakashi a su ecografía y debería volver en cualquier momento con su novio Kiba. Volteo la vista para encontrar a Tenten inflando unos globos con una máquina de helio, Sasori organizando los regalos en el centro de la mesa y a Gaara con Tsunade llevando unos pocos bocadillos con ellos. Sonrió viendo a todos los ahí presentes, se notaba que en ocasiones hacer feliz a otra persona podría unirlos para hacer algo especial por ellos.

Se bajó con cuidado de un taburete en el que se encontraba para para revisar por la ventana recordando la visita de sus amigos el día anterior. Habían ido de sorpresa con permiso del doctor por lo que le dijeron, gracias a eso Naruto, Sasuke y Sai habían conocido a los seis chicos con los que vivía. Le hacía feliz que sus amigos pudieran llevarse bien con sus nuevos amigos y familia, le causaba algo de gracia recordar a Naruto rogar que lo dejaran ir hoy a la fiesta de Hinata.

Observó el techo, sus amigos en esos momentos deberían estar en sus respectivas clases pero no le prestó atención por mucha envidia que esto le causara, algún día ella volvería a clases también. Escuchó un auto estacionarse frente al centro de rehabilitación, vio por la ventana para encontrar a Hinata bajando de la furgoneta junto con un chico castaño con marcas en la cara. Al voltear su rostro pudo apreciar que los otros también había notado la llegada de la joven embarazada. Cada uno se sentó en algún mueble de la sala mientras Tsunade iba a la cocina por más comida para la fiesta.

\- Ya llegamos chicos- Se escuchó la voz de Kakashi en la puerta.

\- Bienvenida Hinata- sonrieron los cinco jóvenes en la sala viendo a la pelinegra junto a un chico castaño.

\- Hola chicos- Hinata les sonrio a sus compañeros de casa- Gracias por tan adorable fiesta.

\- No debes agradecer Hinata- Le sonrio Sasori con amabilidad- Te lo ganaste, te esfuerzas más que todos por tu bebe.

\- Gracias Sasori- Sonrio Hinata acercándose donde estaban todos viéndola- Por cierto, este es Kiba mi novio.

\- Encantado de conocerlos- Sonrio el castaño parado al lado de Kakashi- gracias por cuidar a Hinata y nuestro bebe por mí.

\- No hay nada que agradecer- Anuncio Tsunade entrando con una bandeja llena de bebidas para todos- haces feliz a nuestra Hinata y eso es más que suficiente.

\- Señora Tsunade- sonrio Hinata dulcemente mientras se sentaba en el sofá doble- ven Kiba, los chicos nos esperaban para algo.

\- ¿Para qué?- pregunto Kiba sentándose al lado de su novia.

\- Nos moríamos por saber qué tendrán- dijo Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué crees que esto está decorado de azul y rosa?- se río Sakura viendo al castaño que empezó a reparar en la habitación.

\- Lo lamento no me había dado cuenta de eso- Se disculpó Kiba bajando la vista.

\- No te preocupes Kiba- Le sonrio Tenten- lo que importa es él bebe para la fiesta.

\- Bueno…-llamo la atención Hinata tocando su vientre- Por lo que pudimos ver en la ecografía será un niño- sonrio ampliamente a sus amigos ahí presentes.

\- Felicidades Hinata- Sonrio Sakura a los jóvenes que se tomaron las manos.

\- Págame Gaara- sonrio de medio lado Sasori- te dije que sería niño.

\- Vete al diablo Sasori- Gaara frunció el entrecejo mientras le daba un billete- pero felicidades por el niño.

\- ¿Gracias?- Kiba alzó una ceja después de ver a los pelirrojos- pero se supone que es una fiesta, festejemos.

Kiba se levantó al igual que el resto de los ahí presentes para pasarle algo a su novia para que comiera, él con sus propios ojos pudo apreciar como cada uno por muy poco que comieran lo hacían con una sonrisa, sin conocer a los otros cinco que estaban ahí estaba seguro que se esforzaban así como Hinata lo hacía por él bebe. Sonrio ampliamente a los adultos que les dieron el espacio para festejar solos, notó que ellos no tenían la intención de interrumpirlos.

Observó cómo los chicos se les acercaban para hablar, menos el chico llamado Sasori que se quedó sentado frente a ellos con lo que supuso era un cuaderno de dibujo, no le dio importancia en lo más mínimo, él no era nadie para interrumpir el trabajo del que supuso era un aspirante a artista. Observó a su tierna novia con una sonrisa, era adorable ver como ella se esforzaba tanto por el bien del bebe que ellos iban a tener, desvió la vista a la mesa de centro donde habían unos regalos y alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Estos son regalos para nosotros?- Preguntó Kiba tomando una caja entre sus manos.

\- No precisamente para ti- Apuntó Ino viendo a los jóvenes- se supone que son regalos para él bebe, pero de momento pueden verse como regalos para ustedes.

\- Vamos ábranlos, es la parte importante de la fiesta- Tenten empezó a saltar en la silla donde estaba.

\- Ya vamos, ya vamos- se río levemente Hinata tomando el regalo de las manos de su novio-¿De quién es este?

\- Es mío- Dijo Gaara tranquilamente viendo como Hinata empezaba a abrirlo- ojala les guste.

\- Varios conjuntos de ropa- sonrio Hinata dulcemente- gracias Gaara, nos serpa útil.

\- Ahora el mío- sonrio ampliamente Tenten pasando la caja a Kiba- espero les sea útil.

\- Un calentador para biberones- alzó una ceja el castaño con una sonrisa- ¿Hinata te dijo que necesitábamos uno?

\- Eso es muy tierno Tenten- sonrió Ino con dulzura- Yo no sabía que comprar, pero ojala les guste.

\- Una colcha de conejitos para la cuna- Hinata sonrio mientras la veía y la abrazaba- Gracias Ino, es demasiado dulce de tu parte.

\- Concuerdo, es tan dulce- sonrió Sakura mientras se sentaba frente a Hinata y Kiba con unas hojas en la mano y la guitarra en la otra- Este es mi regalo para ustedes, sé que no llevo de conocerlos tanto pero me esforcé mucho para hacer esto para él bebe.

\- Sakura…-Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho mientras veía a la chica de cabellos rosados empezar a tocar su guitarra.

\- No tengo tantos beneficios acumulados como los demás así que es lo mejor que pude hacer- sonrio por lo bajo mientras tocaba una relajante melodía.

\- Compusiste una canción por nuestro bebe- Kiba sonrio con una pequeña lagrima en sus mejillas- es hermosa.

\- No acostumbro a escribir canciones de cuna- sonrio algo avergonzada Sakura- pero estoy feliz de que les guste tanto.

\- Se la cantaré a mi bebe todas las noches- sonrio Hinata con lágrimas en sus claros ojos- es un gran regalo.

\- Gran regalo Sakura- sonrio Sasori bajando un lápiz de color- el mío es esto que estoy terminando y lo que está en esa caja.

\- ¿Es un títere?- preguntó Kiba alzando una ceja- es extraño pero gracias.

\- Es un títere de como imaginabas nuestro bebe- Hinata vio a su amigo con una sonrisa- ¿No es verdad?

\- Correcto-sonrio Sasori mientras entregaba la hoja en la que había estado trabajando- Y esto es un retrato de ustedes.

Sasori le extendió un papel a la pareja que pudo apreciar un lindo retrato de Kiba abrazando a Hinata por los hombros mientras la chica de cabellos negros sostenía un bulto envuelto en sabanas, suponiendo sería un bebe, era tan detallado y bien realizado, sombras colocadas en los lugares correctos, era un dibujo demasiado realista, tanto que parecía una fotografía. Las lágrimas de Hinata escurrieron por sus ojos mientras veía a los chicos con quienes compartía hogar, habían hecho algo tan adorable por ella y su futuro bebe que sentía que estaba en el cielo en ese preciso momento. Los observó a todos con una sonrisa mientras veía como Tsunade y Kakashi ingresaban con ellos a la sala con vasos de sodas en sus manos.

\- Gracias chicos- sonrio Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas- estoy muy agradecida por tan hermoso detalle chicos.

\- Tienes unos grandes amigos Hinata- Kiba abrazó por los hombros a su novia- Gracias a todos, no tenemos forma de agradecer.

\- Fue con todo el gusto del mundo- sonrio Kakashi ingresando con el resto de los chicos- ahora les tenemos una noticia importante.

\- ¿Llegará alguien nuevo?- alzó una ceja Tenten- porque ya no quedan camas libres.

\- De hecho aún hay una libre- sonrio Tsunade- porque hoy se puede ir a casa uno de ustedes.

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó algo asustada Ino- yo en lo personal no me siento lista para irme.

\- Hinata- Kakashi se sentó al lado de la pareja que lo veía algo sorprendido- sé que llevas acá algún tiempo y puede que no te sientas embarazada, más aun con un bebe en camino no sabrías como controlarte pero Tsunade y yo creemos que estas en condiciones de afrontarlo con tu novio.

\- ¿Le dirá a mi familia?- Hinata bajó la cara algo preocupada, no estaba segura si irse- sabe que no tengo donde ir señor Kakashi.

\- Sabemos que no quieres saber nada de ellos Hinata descuida- Tsunade puso una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla- igualmente puedes volver cuando creas que sea conveniente para ti.

\- Cariño- Kiba llamo la atención de su novia colocando una mano sobre el vientre de esta- sé que no es mucho que pueda ofrecer pero puedes ir a mi casa, estoy seguro que a mamá no le importaría tener a la madre de su nieto con ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro Kiba?- Preguntó algo sonrojada Hinata viendo a su novio- No quiero incomodar a nadie.

\- No lo harás, lo juro- el castaño colocó su frente sobre la de su novia- Desde que te conocí prometí siempre cuidarte y lo haré porque ahora no solo te cuidaré a ti, sino también a nuestro bebe.

La chica de cabello negro se quedó en silencio viendo a sus amigos que solo le dedicaban una pequeña sonrisa mientras Sakura solo le asentía con la cabeza ligeramente, en ese momento desvió su visión a la comida que aún quedaba sobre la mesa de centro, ya no la veía con odio y tristeza, no la veía más como el enemigo le sonrio. Ahora la comida la veía con algo que le hace bien y necesita no solo ella, sino también su bebe. Volvió a ver a Kakashi y Tsunade que esperaban una respuesta de parte de ella y un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

\- Está bien- sonrio con dulzura, una forma que solo podía hacerlo ella- creo que estoy lista.

\- Me alegra saber eso Hinata- La abrazo Tsunade mientras veía a los otros chicos- esta no es solo una fiesta de bebes chicos, también de despedida.

\- Me alegro haberte conocido Hinata, aunque no fue mucho tiempo- sonrio con tristeza Sakura viendo a la chica de cabellos negros que se dirigía a las escaleras.

\- A mi también Sakura- sonrio Hinata- extrañaré ser tu compañera de cuarto Tenten.

Los cinco chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían a la portadora de ojos claros subir sus escaleras para empacar sus cosas mientras Tsunade, Kakashi y Kiba se dirigían a firmar los papeles de salida del centro de rehabilitación. Tenten se encontraba sollozando en silencio, perder a su compañera de cuarto no es algo que estuviera lista. Todos en esa casa veían a Hinata como una hermana pequeña y saber que sería la primera en irse de esa casa los entristecía, todos pensaban que verían como Hinata tendría su bebe en esa casa aunque esta ya había llegado a su peso optimo y comía con normalidad.

Hinata mientras sollozaba con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cama, sus cosas estaban siendo guardadas en su maleta con cuidado, no esperaba que ese día a parte de saber que tendría un niño, también se terminaría yendo con Kiba. Se limpió las lágrimas mientras sonreía a la fotografía en sus manos, estaban los seis el día la exposición de arte, se la había tomado Tsunade, todos estaban mojados pero felices estando ella en la mitad. Todos los cinco siempre la cuidaron como una hermana pequeña, siguió guardando con cuidado sus pertenencias asegurándose de no dejar nada, la habitación que compartía con Tenten se ve muy vacía en esos momentos. La extrañaría.

Con cuidado bajó las escaleras donde la esperaban Sasori y Gaara que la ayudaron a terminar de bajar sus pertenencias y poder guardarlas en la furgoneta. Al parecer Kakashi se ofreció de llevar a Hinata a la casa de Kiba para explicarle a la madre de este como podría ayudar a la chica para que no le pase nada. Las tres chicas se quedaron viendo a la chica en silencio mientras se limpiaba con cuidado las lágrimas de los ojos, no querían entristecer a la joven madre.

\- Los extrañaré a todos chicos- sonrio Hinata viendo a sus amigos- prometo venir a verlos de vez en cuando.

\- Cuando tenga puntos necesarios prometo visitarte- Tenten abrazó a la chica mientras lloraba- fuiste mi mejor amiga acá.

\- Y tú la mía Tenten- sonrio Hinata sollozando también- Ino siempre será agradable hablar contigo, es bueno contar contigo para un consejo.

\- Oh Hinata- Le sonrio Ino mientras la abrazaba- Si me necesitas solo dilo.

\- Ten suerte en el viaje Hinata- le sonrio Sasori de medio lado- sé que Kiba te cuidará.

\- Por supuesto que lo haré- el castaño se paró atrás de Hinata para abrazarla por la espalda- Nunca la perderé de vista.

\- Eso nos tranquiliza- suspira un poco Gaara- ella es importante para todos los acá presentes, cuídala por nosotros.

\- Lo juro- sonrio Kiba mientras le guiñaba un ojo a todos.

\- Hinata no me conoces tanto como los otros pero extrañaré tejer contigo en las tardes, así como hablar- sonrio un poco Sakura mientras se sonrojaba- diviértete con tu novio.

\- Gracias Sakura- le sonrio Hinata- cuando vuelva espero volvamos a tejer nuevamente.

\- Lo estaré esperando- sonrio Sakura abrazando a la chica de cabello oscuro.

Los chicos observaron como Hinata se subía a la furgoneta nuevamente, pero esta vez de modo de despedida, las chicas aún se secaban sus lágrimas mientras veían a la futura madre siendo abrazada por su novio, ella les dedico una última sonrisa mientras empezaba a alejarse. Los cinco sabían que Hinata cumpliría su palabra de volver a verlos, ella siempre fue una mujer que cumple sus promesas.

Sakura observó como todos entraban nuevamente al hogar seguidos de Tsunade quien se encargó de cerrar la puerta, miró los rastros de la fiesta que habían organizado, se habían divertido por mucho tiempo, una sonrisa surco sus labios, había comido y tomado un jugo de frutas solo para poder ver la dulce e inocente sonrisa en la cara de Hinata. Moría por poder conocer él bebe que esta llegase a tener. Sus ojos pasaron por los demás miembros del hogar, cada uno sentado en silencio en mitad de la sala. Vio a Tsunade quien solo negó, ella entendió, en momentos como estos los chicos deseaban permanecer en silencio. Con cuidado Sakura tomo su guitarra y decidió que quería disfrutar el silencio que había en esos momentos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sakura estaba sentada en la banca del jardín viendo las estrellas, decidió que no quería tocar ese día su guitarra y por lo que podía ver Gaara pensaba lo mismos al tampoco tener su guitarra en esos momentos. El cielo estaba estrellado y la única luz que había era una lámpara colgada en la pared al lado de la puerta de la casa. El silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo y Sakura nunca fue buena para permanecer en silencio, siempre necesitaba un pequeño ruido en sus oídos para sentirse tranquila.

\- A la final no me dijiste porque estabas incomodo el día de la exposición de arte- Sakura rompió el silencio viendo al chico tirado en el suelo.

\- Ahí fue donde Matsuri me dejo- Gaara suspiro viendo las estrellas- no me dan buenos recuerdos las exhibiciones de arte.

\- Ella debe ser una tonta- suspiro Sakura mientras se levantaba viendo el chico aun- eres un gran chico, no sabe lo que se pierde.

\- Ella me dejó por ser un monstruo- dijo él mientras observaba las estrellas en el cielo.

\- En ese caso yo también lo soy- proclamó ella mientras se acostaba al lado del chico a ver las estrellas.

\- Tal vez todos somos monstruos, Sakura- Anuncio el chico volteando su vista para ver a la chica acostada a su lado.

\- No lo creo- sonrio Sakura- Los monstruos son aquellos que no nos toleran Gaara.

\- Tienes razón- concordó el pelirrojo- todos esos que nos han hecho sufrir son los verdaderos monstruos.

\- Absolutamente- se río levemente Sakura- por ejemplo nosotros acá en esta casa no lo somos, somos chicos normales.

\- Enfermos- corrigió Gaara- somos chicos enfermos.

\- Tampoco es tan malo- se carcajeo Sakura viendo a Gaara a los ojos- todos acá nos estamos recuperando de a poco veras como todos saldremos de acá.

\- Tienes razón- suspiro Gaara volviendo a ver las estrellas- solo debemos esforzarnos tanto como lo hizo Hinata.

\- Y lo haremos- sonrio Sakura- pero cuando salga de acá, quiero seguir comunicándome con todos ustedes.

\- No eres la única- concordó Gaara- acá en este lugar encontré personas tan importantes como mis hermanos.

\- Me alegra saber eso- Sakura suspiro- es extraño tener una charla tan larga contigo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Gaara pregunto frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

\- Normalmente las charlas que tenemos contigo son de pocas frases- se río Sakura- creía que era obvio.

\- Lo lamento- se sonrojo levemente Gaara- No acostumbro a interactuar tanto con las personas.

\- ¿Tímido?- guardo silencio la pelirrosa esperando respuesta- el silencio responde a las preguntas.

\- Por eso no hablo tanto acá o en casa- suspiro Gaara- pero es fácil hablar contigo Sakura.

\- Lo mismo para ti Gaara- Sakura le regalo una sonrisa al pelirrojo quien se la devolvió algo sonrojado.

El silencio reino después de ese momento pero ya no era un silencio incómodo, al contrario, era un silencio tan reconfortante que no necesitaba ser roto como al inicio Sakura lo sentía, este silencio necesitaba perdurar mientras las estrellas brillaban en el cielo como una obra de arte que necesitaba ser eterna. Un suspiro sale de los labios de Sakura, la sensación de tranquilidad que le brindaba Gaara en esos momentos era demasiado calmante, algo que necesitaba desde hace algún tiempo, no se sentía tan calmada desde que tuvo una charla motivadora con Sasuke, ese hombre sabia como calmarla.

La noche estaba tranquila, la única música que había en el ambiente era la natural, los grillos chirriaban, unas cuantas aves se escuchaban a esa hora de la noche, inconscientemente empezó a tararear una canción que conocía desde que era muy joven, su difunto padre se la había enseñado cuando era niña. En momentos como estos, en noches tan tranquilas extrañaba a Kizashi quien normalmente se tiraba en el jardín a ver las estrellas con ella a su lado. Pero lo que sentía ahora era parecido a cuando estaba con su padre.

Hashirama unas veces lo hacía con ella, pero él no permanecía en silencio, se ponía a buscar constelaciones en el firmamento nocturno. Sonrio para sus adentros, Hashirama tampoco era tan malo como pensaba cuando lo conoció. Él de verdad amaba a su madre y eso la hacía feliz, tal vez cuando saliera de ese lugar aceptaría su oferta de darles clases de música a los niños, de ir de viaje con él y su madre. Ya no le sonaba tan mala la idea de hacer eso, ahora, mientras apreciaba las estrellas y podía estar en completa sincronía con sus pensamientos, sin volver a escuchar sus demonios desde hace ya un tiempo al fin pudo entenderlo. Había sido una gran escéptica al pensar que ese centro de rehabilitación no sería de ayuda, ahora ahí estaba tirada en el piso pensando que la comida no era tan mala y viéndola como algo que la hace bien. En definitiva la idea de ingresar a ese lugar fue la mejor idea que ha tenido.

* * *

Como bien sabrán esto será redactado de manera corta y muy poco convencional porque siento que esta historia estaría tocando temas delicados pero se desarrolla también con conocimientos de alguien que sufrió de esta enfermedad ( **¡Tengo un obscuro pasado mis lectores!** ), mi idea es que se centre más en la amistad y en dolor/confort, pero siento que podría tocar también algo de **romance** , no solo con Sakura sino con otros personajes, quiero que me digan que les parecería que tengamos algo de romance en esto y si es así, con quien quieren que sea? creo que podría ser un **SASOSAKU** o un **GAASAKU** , me gustaría que votaran para saber que prefieren, por algo los puse a los dos como pacientes masculinos en el capítulo. Aquellos que leen **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** , intentaré escribir el capítulo lo más pronto posible para traer más arco del la playa.

Pediré humildemente la opinión de ustedes para saber si les gustaría hacer y que pareja les gustaría ver, y recuerden que esta será una historia corta.


	4. Tocar Fondo parte 4

Y ahora pueden verme acá sin vergüenza alguna de estar publicando un capítulo de tocar fondo y no de **6 Romeos** , pero en mi defensa estoy trabajando en ese capítulo! ya lo llevo muy adelantado! así que es cuestión de ser pacientes mis sensuales lectores, aunque tengo la esperanza de que con esto puedan sentirse un poco mejor al saber que no he muerto o sido llevada a un manicomio después de publicar " ** _El terror del caníbal_** ". Por lo mismo hice la historia un poco más larga, como notarán la trama central de la historia que es la recuperación de la anorexia de Sakura está llegando a su fin y el romance se empieza a oler en la trama y sobre eso tengo algo que decir más abajo, ahora sin más dilaciones, disfruten de la lectura!.

* * *

 **Tocar Fondo parte 4.**

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas en la casa, su recuperación iba a gran velocidad, nunca pensó que ella podría lograr algo como eso en su vida y ahora ahí parada, acompañada por su compañera de cuarto Ino quien también tenía una gran mirada de determinación en su rostro mientras estaban paradas frente a ese pequeño restaurante de comida rápida. Sakura estaba agradecida con Ino, esa rubia tonta se había vuelto su mejor amiga en esos tiempos y como agradecimiento por hacerla sentir tan bien quería invitarla a algo con los puntos que tenía acumulados, pensaba que irían a comprar ropa pero la misma rubia fue la de la idea, al parecer para demostrarse una a la otra que podían hacerlo solas.

Ino se golpeó la cara y de paso le golpeó la espalda a la pelirrosa quien la vio con las cejas fruncidas pero le restó importancia, ella también necesitaba algo de apoyo físico y mental para darse a la idea que podría hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Con pasos lentos pero decididos ambas chicas entraron por la puerta de ese restaurante, las personas no las veían raro, en ese momento Sakura entendía que era porque su ropa ya no le quedaba escurrida, sino que ahora se le asentaba un poco al cuerpo, no le importaba ya, de hecho le gustaba la idea de poder lucir linda con su ropa, al parecer Ino pensó lo mismo ya que se vio discretamente su vestimenta. Se sentaron en una mesa algo retirada, cerca de los baños pero que les permitía apreciar el mágico olor que salía de la cocina.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a esto?- preguntó algo nerviosa la rubia viendo a su amiga.

\- De hecho no tengo miedo ni asco- declaró la pelirrosa viendo a la rubia- y por tu rostro puedo suponer que también piensas lo mismo.

\- Me muero por comer una hamburguesa- río Ino viendo el rosa oscuro del cabello de la ojiverde.

\- Y yo un hot-dog- se burló algo la pelirrosa- intentemos comer papas compartidas, será un reto mayor.

\- Acepto el desafío- frunció el entrecejo la rubia mientras llamaba un camarero y pedía las ordenes- He notado que tu cabello está más oscuro.

\- Es normal- suspiró la pelirrosa mientras veía que les llevaban la comida- eso fue rápido.

\- Gracias- sonrió Ino mientras tomaba su hamburguesa- eras de esas que palidece el pelo.

\- Así es- asintió Sakura- naturalmente mi cabello es tan rojo como el de Sasori o Gaara.

\- Eso es increíble- admitió la rubia viendo a su amiga- debes verte genial con el cabello sano.

\- Si bueno. Tú debes verte increíble sin pelusas en los brazos- se burló Sakura mientras recibía una patada bajo la mesa- eso no era necesario.

\- Al menos a Naruto le gustan- Sonrió Ino viendo la ojiverde sonreír- Sigo agradecida porque me lo presentaste.

\- Si no lo hacía yo el mismo Naruto lo hacía solo- Le sacó la lengua Sakura viendo a la chica- Le llamaste la atención desde un inicio.

Ino simplemente se sonrojó mientras veía por la ventana del restaurante con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, Naruto había sido muy amable con ella desde el primer día en que lo conoció, le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero estaba segura que ella podría gritarle al universo entero que le gustaba ese rubio con marcas en sus mejillas. Claro si no fuera porque no era capaz de decirle eso al rubio que la hacía reír como un puerco y le decía que esa risa era hermosa. Diablos como no amar un hombre como ese que encontraba lindo hasta sus defectos y aspectos vergonzosos.

Los cuatro chicos en la casa y Hinata eran conscientes de su pequeño flechazo por el rubio pero en vez de burlarse de ella como había pasado en su juventud y que le causara su problema gracias a las burlas, esas cinco personas la apoyaban y animaban a que se le declarara al rubio, más que todo Sakura la cual le aseguraba que él no la rechazaría, sino que la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y la trataría como una reina. Pero no se le puede culpar estar muerta de nervios y miedo ante la idea.

\- Creo que este fin de semana se lo diré a Naruto- Ino vio a Sakura quien solo ladeo la cabeza confundida.

\- ¿Decirle qué?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Le diré que me gusta- Aceptó la rubia mientras sonreía tímidamente viéndose la manicura- Ustedes me han animado tanto que me han convencido a hacerlo.

\- Estoy segura que te aceptará y besará antes de que termines de hablar- sonrió mientras veía a la rubia sonrojarse furiosamente- me produce algo de envidia la idea de estar enamorada.

\- ¿Acaso quieres estarlo?- Preguntó Ino alzando una ceja- siempre te he visto tan desinteresada a esos temas que no lo imaginaba.

\- En otro centro de rehabilitación una vez dijeron que el amor es un buen incentivo y viéndote creo que tenían razón- se burló Sakura quien le mostró su dedo del medio.

\- Solo debes prestar atención a tu alrededor- mencionó Ino con una sonrisa burlona- te podrías sorprender quienes te miran diferente.

\- Dudo que Sasuke lo haga- mencionó Sakura burlona- está muy enamorado de Sai.

\- Idiota- dijo Ino quien soltó una sonora carcajada.

Las chicas siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, temas triviales, a veces qué harían cuando salieran de la casa. En ese momento Sakura descubrió que Ino había estado estudiando botánica y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a hacerlo; e Ino también logro ver el deseo de Sakura de formar las mentes de los pequeños niños enseñando música, eso le explicaba por qué siempre tenía su guitarra en la casa. Observaban a las personas pasar, antes las habrían visto como personas que estaban demasiado subidas de peso, ahora las veían como personas normales y ellas también se sentían como personas normales, entre risas y charlas ninguna de las dos se percató que las comidas que habían ordenado habían desaparecido de los platos frente a ellas. La rehabilitación es mejor cuando tienes a un amigo cerca que te apoya y da ánimos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Una pequeña bocanada de humo sale de su boca mientras estaba caminando por las aceras de la ciudad junto con Ino quien la recriminaba por estar haciendo eso sabiendo que estaban en rehabilitación, ella sola la observa con sus ojos verde levemente oscurecidos por el enojo ante los regaños por estar fumando sinceramente a ella no le interesaba, en esos momentos el tabaco ya no lo necesitaba para reprimir la sensación de hambre, más bien lo usaba para calmar los nervios y ansiedad de querer irse corriendo hasta su hogar para bajar unos cuantas calorías, pero la rubia y ese cigarrillo se lo impedían quienes se aseguraban de mantenerla cuerda en esos instantes.

Ino simplemente negaba con la cabeza mientras veía a la pelirrosa quien con orgullo se llevaba una bocanada de tabaco a los pulmones, mientras le sonreía y le tiraba el humo a su cara. Sakura podría haberse vuelto su mejor amiga en ese centro de rehabilitación pero no soportaba ese mal hábito de fumar, nunca le gusto y nunca acepto que alguien lo haga pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, cada quién hacía lo que se le venga en gana.

\- Puedes estar mejor con la comida- Ino le llamó la atención- pero tus pulmones van a llevarte a la tumba.

\- Dudo que lo dejaré pronto- sonrió Sakura mientras veía a la rubia fruncir el ceño- el tabaco lleva conmigo mucho tiempo, es como pedirle a un alcohólico que deje de tomar.

\- De hecho no es tan difícil- Ino mira a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa- yo dejé de tomar cuando entre en este centro.

\- ¿Hablas enserio?- Sakura miró a la chica y luego su cigarrillo- no tenía idea de eso.

\- Lo empecé a hacer para llamar la atención de alguien- Ino se cogió el cabello algo avergonzada- pensaba que si era delgada y tomaba él se fijaría en mí.

\- Eso es algo estúpido- suspiró Sakura viendo a la rubia- y por tu expresión supongo no valió la pena.

\- Para nada- sonrio la rubia viéndola algo triste- mira esa tontería donde me ha dejado.

\- Lejos de tu familia y personas que te aman- tomó una pequeña bocanada de humo- es triste.

\- Lo bueno es que me permitió conocer personas increíbles- Ino le sonrió a Sakura quien le devolvió la sonrisa- aun no puedo creer que nos comiéramos toda esa basura.

\- A mí también me sorprende- Sakura se ríe mientras apaga lo que quedaba de cigarrillo- no me percaté cuando nos comimos todo eso.

\- No me arrepiento de haberlo hacho- sonrió Ino mientras divisaba a la distancia su hogar- siento que fue la prueba de que estaba avanzando y puedo hacerlo.

\- Concuerdo- sonrió Sakura viendo la entrada de su hogar- no negaré que tengo el deseo de bajar algo de peso pero me siento bien después de haber comido.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio mientras entraban en la puerta del hogar, el silencio reinó en el ambiente, ninguna de las dos quiso mencionar nada más respecto a lo que habían pasado en el trayecto a casa y en ese restaurante, Ino decidió ir a dormir a la habitación un rato, mientras Sakura simplemente decidió tomar algo de aire fresco en el jardín de la casa.

Supuso que Tenten estaría meditando por la hora pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba en ese lugar, por el contrario pudo distinguir una melena roja un poco desordenada y un hombre sentado en la banca que había en el jardín con la cabeza algo gacha y por el movimiento de su cuerpo pudo suponer que había estado llorando, por un momento maldijo su suerte por haber encontrado a ese pobre hombre en esa situación y su maldito deseo de saber qué estaba pasando. Odiaba ser amable con las personas y su buen humor no ayudaba para ignorarlo.

\- Sasori- Sakura llamó la atención del chico sentado frente a ella que no se inmuto en verla- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Me quedé solo- susurró el pelirrojo viendo unas pequeñas flores a su lado- la única persona que me quedaba se fue.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Sakura frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba al lado del pelirrojo- nos tienes a nosotros, no estás solo.

\- No es lo mismo- Le sonrió débilmente el pelirrojo a la chica- tú más que nadie debe saber que perder un familiar es irremplazable.

\- No lo sabía, lo siento- Se sienta al lado mientras lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa- pero aunque duele más que cualquier otra cosa…

\- Al mismo tiempo está bien- suspira Sasori viendo el cielo- mi abuela alcanzó la eternidad donde sea que se largó.

\- Ellos encuentran la belleza eterna en la muerte- suspira Sakura recibiendo una mirada extraña de su acompañante- no tengo idea qué le habrá pasado a tu abuela pero desde donde sea que esté te va a acompañar por la eternidad.

\- Así como el arte que debe ser eterno- frunció el entrecejo Sasori con una pequeña sonrisa- posiblemente esa vieja me moleste incluso en la muerte.

\- Al menos sabes qué no estarás solo como acabas de pensar- sonrió Sakura apoyando una mano sobre la de él- verás como todo estará bien y tu abuela estará feliz.

\- En estos momentos siento que he retrocedido- Sasori bajó la mirada triste- perdí cualquier motivación para volver a comer.

\- Entiendo- asintió Sakura mientras en la puerta aparecía Tsunade junto con los otros chicos, se veían preocupados- es cuestión de tiempo volver a encontrar una motivación.

\- ¿La lograste encontrar?- sonrió Sasori- porque en un inicio querías empeorar si era posible.

\- Lo sé- se río Sakura viendo como Sasori se calmaba un poco- supongo que encontré motivación en ver feliz a mi madre y amigos, en volver a estudiar y cumplir mi deseo de tocar música, en tener en mente que mi padre estaría orgulloso de mi si me mejoro.

\- Entiendo- asintió Sasori viendo el cielo, los rastros de lágrimas estaban marcadas en su pálido rostro- supongo que quiero cerrarle la boca a ciertas personas y volver a trabajar como artista.

\- Creo que son motivaciones valederas- Sakura alzó una ceja pensando principalmente en la primer razón- te animaré para ver tus obras.

\- Y yo para escuchar tu música- sonrió Sasori viendo a los ojos a Sakura con una sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Sakura era consciente que en ese momento Sasori lo que más necesitaba era silencio para poder apreciar las posibilidades que ahora le abría la vida a su alrededor, no le soltó en ningún momento la mano, solo observaba el cielo azul sobre ellos con un suspiro, incluso para ella esa era una sensación reconfortante que le permitía ver el mundo diferente. Ante sus ojos la imagen de su padre apareció, estaba en lo correcto, él estaba orgulloso de ella, esa sonrisa que pudo ver los segundos que estaba ante sus ojos eran suficientes para saber qué hacía lo correcto. El camino a la recuperación no era tan malo como había pensado en un inicio.

Tsunade sonrió donde estaba parada en la puerta para ingresar al jardín, había visto a Sakura hablar con Sasori. Era consciente de la perdida que había acabado de tener Sasori y cuan riesgoso era esto para el gran progreso del pelirrojo, había tenido varias perdidas en su vida y el perder a su abuela podría ser la peor. Pero ver como él hablaba con la pelirrosa la hizo sentir tranquila, a veces hablar con alguien que había experimentado un dolor similar lo podría ayudar. Pero la cara de los otros tres presentes también la hizo sentir tranquila, al menos podía apreciar como entre los cinco se ayudaban y preocupaban entre ellos. Con cuidado vio como Gaara, Ino y Tenten se acercaban al pelirrojo solo para hacerle compañía y sonreírle, dándole a entender que lo apoyarían y harían lo posible para hacerlo sentir mejor. Esos chicos se habían vuelto una familia. Una sonrisa confortante apareció en su rostro cuando el pelirrojo la observó, noto como este le devolvía una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Tal vez debería hablar con Kurenai para que tenga una charla privada con Sasori, aunque no lo veía tan mal, era mejor prevenir.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Todos estaban vestidos de negro, incluso Hinata había ido ese día al centro de rehabilitación solo para hacerle compañía a Sasori para que no se sienta solo en ese difícil momento, su vientre había crecido y se notaba que estaba comiendo bien, al menos Kiba la estaba cuidando y por la forma en que se veía se podría notar que el amor nunca faltaba en su hogar. Sakura observaba en silencio como los seis estaban esperando la llegada de Kakashi en su furgoneta para todos ser llevados al cementerio, por petición de Sasori ahora ellos seis irían, Tsunade también lo haría, la difunta señora Chiyo había sido una amable señora que por mucho tiempo intentó lidiar con el problema de su nieto por propia cuenta, pero cuando la edad y el cansancio la alcanzó, se dio cuenta que no podría solo, ahora no estaría para ver con sus propios ojos la recuperación del pelirrojo de ojos cafés.

Por lo que le dijo Sasori posiblemente no habría nadie más en el cementerio aparte de ellos, no habían más familiares vivos y la mujer de avanzada edad nunca fue alguien que le había gustado tener amistades. Así que ahora solo iría su nieto y los amigos de este quienes también trataron con la amable señora, muy enérgica para su edad quienes siempre los hacían reír con anécdotas de su juventud o de Sasori cuando era más joven. El silencio fue perturbado cuando escucharon la puerta de la entrada ser abierta y ver al hombre con tapabocas vestido de negro.

\- Es hora de irnos chicos- Dijo Kakashi mientras todos asentían y ayudaban a Hinata a pararse- todos lamentamos tu perdida Sasori.

\- Gracias doctor- suspiró Sasori mientras salía y veía en la puerta del auto a Kurenai quien le sonreía- gracias a todos.

\- Eres nuestro amigo Sasori- llamó la atención Hinata mientras le tocaba el brazo y se apoyaba en él para subir al auto.

\- Ninguno de nosotros te dejaría solo en esta circunstancias Sasori- suspiró Tsunade mientras cerraba la puerta después de ver a todos los chicos subiendo al auto.

\- Es verdad- asintió Kurenai quien le sonreía al chico- esto no es razón de rendirse.

\- Pero ya no me queda nada- suspiró Sasori mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura y Tenten.

\- Nos tienes a nosotros- sonrió Tenten mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

\- Si necesitas algo solo dilo- mencionó Gaara mientras veía de reojo al pelirrojo y sentía el movimiento del auto.

\- Si quieres comer conozco un buen restaurante- se rio Ino mientras todos lo hacían y recibía una pequeña sonrisa de Sasori- Pero por favor anímate.

\- Gracias- Sonrió Sasori viéndolos a todos con una sonrisa y sentía como Sakura solamente lo abrazaba en silencio.

Sakura solamente se dedicó a abrazar al chico en silencio, lo que se tenía que haber dicho ya había sido mencionado por todos y ella antes que todos le dio su ánimo, ahora solo le daba comodidad y la sensación de que no se quedaría solo por medio de ese abrazo donde al inicio sintió la tensión del hombre ante su tacto, pero ahora está tranquilo con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa mientras una pequeña lagrima surcaba su pálido rostro que normalmente mostraba una expresión aburrida, ahora estaba plana, sin emociones, solo con los ojos viendo por el parabrisas para divisar en silencio la carretera

La pelirrosa suspiró suavemente mientras veía por la ventana y en silencio masajeaba el cabello rojo de Sasori, el día en que se despidió de su padre Sasuke había hecho esa acción y se había sentido más tranquila y la hacía sentir acompañada. Tenía la esperanza de transmitirle la misma sensación a Sasori quien no tenía ninguna expresión, giró su vista y vio como todos veían algo tristes a Sasori, la preocupación era latente en ese auto. Lentamente sintió como el vehículo disminuía la velocidad y por la ventana se percató que ya habían llegado, tal vez era una oportunidad de estar un momento con su padre.

En silencio todos se bajaban del auto mientras seguían a Kakashi de cerca, en esa pequeña caminata a una zona del cementerio donde se encontraba una carpa donde había un lugar recién cavado junto a otras dos tumbas, Sasori tomó la mano de Sakura con fuerza quien en ningún momento se alejó del pelirrojo y con una pequeña sonrisa aceptó el agarre de su mano mientras atrás un par de ojos solo suspiraba con una sonrisa triste, sabía que en ese momento él necesitaba más que nunca la compañía de esa persona. Y ahora con paso lento se acercan al agujero cavado en la tierra junto a las dos lapidas en el lugar.

\- Hola mamá, papá- susurró Sasori con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba frente a las lapidas al lado del lugar de entierro de su abuela- vengo a dejarles a la abuela, cuiden de ella.

\- Sasori- lo llamó Sakura mientras se paraba al lado del joven- es hora de despedirte de tu abuela.

Sasori en silencio se acercó al ataúd cerrado donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la mujer mayor, ninguno de los acompañantes dijo nada y se acercó tanto al joven quien en ese momento parecía que estaba teniendo una leve conversación con el recuerdo de su abuela. Nadie quiso escuchar ni hablar, solo le dieron al joven ese momento de tranquilidad y silencio en ese último momento con aquella mujer.

Cuando llegó el momento de bajar el ataúd Sasori solo se acercó a las personas que lo habían acompañado, como supuso nadie había ido al entierro. Con unas pocas lagrimas bajando de su inexpresivo rostro observó por tercera vez en su vida como se iba aquella persona que lo cuido, volvió a sentir unos brazos alrededor de él, ahora no solo era Sakura, notó también a Hinata quien lo tomó de su brazo, Gaara con una mano en su hombro, Tenten quien le sonreía con la cabeza gacha e Ino quien lloraba en silencio mientras veía estática en su lugar a la mujer ser enterrada. Sintió tranquilidad y compañía. Sakura tenía razón, no lo habían dejado solo del todo en la vida. Siente la fuerza de querer seguir en este proceso.

La tarde transcurría silenciosa, todos habían decidido ir a la cafetería del cementerio a tomar algo caliente para calmar sus emociones, todos excepto ella que con el permiso de Kakashi ahora estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas junto a la tumba en donde se encontraba su padre, desde que había empezado con su proceso de tratamiento de anorexia no había podido volver a visitarlo, pero ahora estaba algo tranquila viendo las nubes sobre su cabeza.

\- Es extraño no tenerte padre- suspiró Sakura viendo una nube en forma de dragón- han pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que vine- se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta- supongo que mamá te ha contado que estoy en tratamiento médico- sonrió mientras una pequeña brisa acaricia su rostro- he conocido personas increíbles que me están ayudando a mejorar, antes dije que te quería ver pronto pero creo que quiero esperar un poco más- se río Sakura en el silencio que la rodeaba- sabes, puede que mamá se vuelva a casar, lo veo venir, por favor no te enojes si eso pasa, es agradable ver a mamá feliz desde que te fuiste.

\- ¿Sakura?- llamó alguien a sus espaladas estallando la pequeña burbuja donde había estado la pelirrosa- Es hora de irnos.

\- Dame un segundo Tenten- sonrió Sakura viendo a la castaña mientras se levantaba- vendré pronto papá, lo prometo.

\- Aprovechaste para visitarlo- sonrió Tenten mientras empezaba a caminar junto a la pelirrosa- transmitías una gran sensación de tranquilidad.

\- Gracias- suspiró la pelirrosa mientras se sacudía el cabello con una mano- es la primera vez que vengo desde que empecé a ser tratada, han pasado años.

\- Me alegra ver que tuvieran un momento- asintió Tenten viendo el cielo- creo que hoy ha sido un día donde todos han podido reflexionar sobre varias cosas.

\- Concuerdo- asintió Sakura- este tipo de lugares nos permiten hacer estas cosas. Pero ahora quiero volver a la rutina escandalosa que tenemos.

\- Es cierto- sonrió Tenten ampliamente-nada nos ganamos estando siempre pensativos.

Sakura guardó silencio con una leve sonrisa a la castaña, era una gran chica que ayuda a animar a las personas con razón estaba estudiando para ser psicóloga, ojalá pueda volver pronto a las aulas cuando se recupere. La pelirrosa observó el cielo nuevamente para encontrar una nube con forma de perro y una pequeña briza acaricia su rostro, pudo sentir a su padre mostrando orgullo y aceptación a todo, esa briza le transmitió esa sensación junto con tranquilidad que ahora llenaba su corazón.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ha llegado el fin de semana, aun se siente un poco la tristeza en el ambiente y era un poco palpable la tristeza en el lugar pero se sentía un poco mejor el ambiente en la casa, era el día de las visitas, todos los que entraban le daban sus condolencias a Sasori, desde la novia de Tenten hasta los hermanos de Gaara. Y ahora ente los ojos del pelirrojo y la sonoras carcajadas de Sakura e Ino se aprecia un ramo de flores siendo entregado por Naruto quien solo tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, mientras que Sasuke aunque tenía una mano en su frente aun así le expresó sus condolencias junto a Sai quien solo asintió.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Sakura que vería al pelirrojo con cara aburrida recibiendo flores de un hombre, más que ese hombre fuera Naruto se habría reído y dado un golpe en la cara porque según ella el primer ramo que Naruto daría sería para Ino, pero ahora acá ve esa escena. La cara de Sasori está algo asustada mientras ve de forma extraña al rubio, después de todo el pelirrojo no le interesan los hombres, a lo mucho y siente interés por una mujer quien ahora parece que se va a tirar al suelo por la risa.

\- Escuchamos de tu perdida- empezó Sasuke mientras le arrebataba a Naruto el ramo de flores- creemos que puede llevarlas a la tumba.

\- Lamentamos mucho su perdida Sasori- asintió Sai mientras le daba un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza- por favor perdone el comportamiento poco heterosexual de Naruto.

\- Descuiden está bien- le restó importancia Sasori recibiendo las flores para su abuela- agradezco que se preocupen.

\- No es por nada Sasori- sonrió Naruto ampliamente- tú al igual que todos acá en la casa nos agradan mucho.

\- Si deseas puedes quedarte con nosotros Sasori- sonrió Sakura viendo al pelirrojo- si no viene nadie a verte para que no te sientas solo.

\- Hacen un buen trabajo créeme- asintió Ino mientras se sentaba en la sala.

\- No es necesario- Sasori bajó la cara ocultando su rostro- no he usado mi tiempo así que usaré la consola.

\- ¿Tienes una consola acá?- pregunta Naruto emocionado mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo- olvida quedarte solo.

\- ¿Qué demonios?- preguntó Ino antes de que lo hiciera el propio pelirrojo mientras Sakura empezaba a reír de nuevo- pensé que hablarías con nosotros.

\- No se preocupen más tarde los eré- sonrió Naruto mientras tomaba por los hombres al pelirrojo que se veía asqueado- iré a jugar.

\- Vete al diablo- escupió Sasori viendo con aburrimiento al rubio.

Sakura reía a carcajada limpia mientras escuchaba los insultos propinados por Sasori a su rubio amigo que hacía oídos sordos. Sasuke simplemente volvió a golpear su frente con la palma de su mano dejando una marca roja en la misma, Sai por su lado solo sonrió como siempre lo hace ante cualquier situación que pase a su alrededor. Por otro lado Ino baja la mirada un poco decepcionada, esa no era lo que tenía pensado que pasaría ese día.

\- Naruto es un idiota- insultó Ino sintiendo como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

\- Felicidades acabas de descubrir que America existe- se burló Sakura mientras recibía una pequeña bolsa de las manos del pelinegro.

\- No seas cruel Sakura- negó Sasuke viendo a la pelirrosa con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Te vez decepcionada Ino- llamó la atención Sai- acaso la fea hizo algo que le molestó.

\- Acaba de mencionar a Naruto así que la culpa es de él- menciona Sakura mientras sacaba un paquete de chocolates de la bolsa dada por los pelinegros.

\- Recuerda lo que dice que haría hoy- suspiró Ino viendo e suelo algo desilusionada.

\- Oh claro- asintió Sakura viendo con la cara un poco más tranquila- no te preocupes luego le dirás.

\- Ustedes conocen a Naruto más que nadie- Ino alza la mirada a los pelinegros que alzaron una ceja cada uno- ¿creen que él aceptaría una chica… como yo?

\- No entiendo que significa eso- anunció Sasuke viendo a la rubia en frente de él.

\- Ya saben alguien enfermo, que no come y cuando lo hace terminará vomitando- Ino frunció el entrecejo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- nadie nunca aceptaría una chica tan asquerosa que haga algo como eso.

\- Seguimos sin entender- dijo Sai haciendo que la chica alzara la cabeza- no hay nada de malo con Ino, además ella ya se está recuperando y come siendo una hermosa chica.

\- Qué lindo sonó eso Sai- sonrió Sakura viendo al pelinegro- Ino no digas eso, eres alguien increíble y que estés acá conmigo por la razón que sea no significa que no merezcas felicidad. Créeme Naruto no ve el hecho que estés enferma, él ve la persona increíble que eres.

\- Gracias por esas palabras- sonrió Ino viendo a los tres- está decidido entonces- suspiró la rubia mientras se levantaba del sofá- le diré a Naruto que me gusta, necesito conocer su respuesta.

En el momento en que la rubia esperaba que los presentes abrieran la boca todos se quedaron en silencio mientras sonreían de medio lado observando la puerta a sus espaldas, Sakura pudo apreciar como el sudor de la rubia empezaba a bajar por su frente al ver las caras de todos los presentes. Sakura solo observa la entrada donde un rubio que estaba rojo como un tomate veía a los presentes con la boca abierta y a su espalda estaba un pelirrojo que solo movió los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a hacer lo que hacía con anterioridad, no antes de dirigirle una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por haberlo llevado en el momento correcto.

\- Lo que dice Ino es verdad- escucharon la risueña voz del rubio a espaldas de todos-es difícil de creer.

\- No seas idiota- escupió la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente y con los ojos en el piso- no sé cuánto escuchaste pero todo es verdad.

\- En ese caso estoy muy feliz- Naruto río con alegría y un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras serraba los ojos- porque a mí también me gusta Ino.

\- Imposible- Ino casi grita cuando se dio cuenta que no la rechazaban pero empezó a sonreír de nuevo- creo que no tengo nada que temer.

\- Por supuesto que no- Naruto se acerca a la rubia para alzar su cabeza- así que no bajes la mirada, me gusta ver tu sonrisa.

Después de decir eso Ino se puso tan roja como el cabello de los pelirrojos que viven en esa casa, pero el color aumento en el momento en que Naruto abrazó a la rubia mientras se reía a carcajadas. Ante el ruido Sasori, Tenten y Gaara decidieron asomarse un momento para saber qué diablos ocurría y al ver tal escena no pudieron más qué reír por lo bajo por la cara de Ino que era una contorción de sorpresa combinada con felicidad, nadie dijo nada, solo volvieron en silencio a sus respectivas actividades y visitas.

Sakura junto con los pelinegros sentados frente a ella solo se dedicaron a sonreír y reír por lo bajo ante las exageradas expresiones de ambos rubios. Sakura suspiró con envidia mientras observaba a la nueva pareja frente a sus ojos así como a los pelinegros que estaban levemente abrazados, puede que en ese anterior centro de rehabilitación tengan razón y el amor sea una forma de encontrar un objetivo de querer mejorar, ahora que veía a la rubia lo entendía. Bajó su mirada a los chocolates que comía y decidió meter otro en su boca, tal vez Ino tenga razón y deba prestar más atención a sus alrededores, tal vez, solo tal vez, no se ha dado cuenta de que alguien la vea.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Tsunade suspiró después de alejarse de los marcos de las puertas de las habitaciones de los chicos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el día de las visitas había terminado y con eso el día, ahora todos los chicos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones durmiendo pacíficamente, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se dirige a su respectiva habitación para hacer el respectivo informe del día y los avances de cada uno. Con cuidado revisó los registros de los cinco chicos y sonrió con tranquilidad. Sasori aunque haya perdido a su abuela no había retrocedido, Gaara a no estaba tan depresivo como antes, Ino desde que fue con Sakura a comer a mejorado más, al menos esas dos habían sido capaces de comer sin vomitar, luego estaba Tenten que seguía igual que siempre.

Tsunade frunció levemente en entrecejo al notar eso, sabía que Tenten había avanzado al grado de que ya podría comer por su propia cuenta pero no estaba avanzando tan rápido como los demás, si ella sigue así demorará mucho tiempo en irse y observará como los otros cuatro se irán y la dejarán sola, esperaba que no le afectara tanto como cuando por esa puerta salió su novia recuperada. Konan cuando estaba en el centro había hecho que Tenten tuviera un avance aún más rápido que había llegado a tener Sakura actualmente. Con cuidado cierra los registros de los chicos para iniciar a escribir los nuevos, tal vez no sea mala idea hablar con Konan para que convenza a Tenten a apurarse a comer, la peliazul puede influir mucho en la castaña después de todo.

Cuando iba en la segunda página del registro de Gaara sintió el celular sonar, con cuidado de no dejar el párrafo sin terminar tomó su celular que estaba posicionado sobre el escritorio al lado de la foto de su difunto novio, observó el encargado y suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, Kakashi era una madre preocupada por sus chicos.

\- Se vuelve cansado escucharte llamar todos los días- suspiró Tsunade mientras acomodaba el teléfono de tal forma que pudiera seguir escribiendo.

\- _Sabes que me interesa saber cómo están los chicos, más que todo Sasori_ \- se escuchó la voz de Kakashi, sonaba algo cansado _\- hace poco recibió una gran perdida_.

\- Increíblemente es el mejor de todos- espetó Tsunade escribiendo velozmente- por lo que escuché de Kurenai encontró una nueva motivación para mejorar.

\- _Interesante_ \- habló Kakashi- _así como Gaara ahora tiene una motivación nueva a parte de las anteriormente establecidas_.

\- Así es- suspira Tsunade estirándose un poco- pero dejando eso de lado, esto preocupada por Tenten.

\- _No entiendo_ \- escucho la confusión en la voz _\- ella está estable_.

\- Ese es el problema- suspira Tsunade- está estable, no progresa, desde que se fue Konan está estancada.

\- _Ellas se conocieron ahí, es entendible_ \- suspira Kakashi un poco más tranquilo- _ella hace no mucho se fue, Sakura fue el reemplazo de Konan en la casa después de todo_.

\- Pero ya van varios meses- suspira Tsunade- en cualquier momento Tenten deberá aceptarlo, además Konan viene todo el tiempo a visitarla.

\- _Entonces esto no le gustará a Tenten_ \- se escucha una leve maldición al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Kakashi?- Tsunade frunce el entrecejo.

\- _Hace unos días Konan tuvo un chequeo conmigo_ \- escuchó silencio desde la otra línea- _al parecer tiene pensado volver en unos meses a su ciudad natal, se quiere llevar a Tenten_.

\- Entiendo- suspira Tsunade- pero si ella no avanza eso será completamente imposible.

\- _Creo que Kurenai necesitará hablar con ambas en una cita-_ suspira Kakashi- _tal vez eso ayude para que Tenten vuela a como estaba en el inicio._

\- Tal vez tengas razón- Tsunade apaga su computador después de terminar el reporte- mañana le comunicaré a Tenten sobre su futura sesión por separado.

\- _Me parece bien_ \- habla Kakashi con voz alegre- _bueno como veo que todo está bien creo que es todo por hoy_.

\- Concuerdo- Tsunade bosteza cansada- más vale no llames mañana, intenta hacerlo al menos un día por medio.

\- _No prometo nada_ \- antes de replicar Kakashi ya había colgado.

\- Maldito- suspira Tsunade mientras busca sus cosas para acostarse.

Tsunade observó por última vez el pasillo donde los cinco chicos estaban durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Esos jóvenes se habían vuelto importantes para ella, desde los que aún estaban hasta los que ya se fueron, eso hacía sentir que su trabajo y esfuerzo no ha sido en vano, sino que aún puede hacer magia para que los chicos se salven y evitar que los traumas del pasado consuman más vidas. Suficiente había sido perder un ser querido.

Observó por última vez su computar que ya se encontraba apagado y analizaba todo lo acontecido, los chicos estaban subiendo de peso y podía apreciar que eso para ellos ya no era un problema, en especial para los chicos de la casa que por cómo había analizado sus recientes comportamientos estaban intentando verse un poco más corpulentos y actuando un poco más abiertos ante cierta chica en la casa, negó con la cabeza, los hombres pueden a veces ser tan fáciles de entender. Por otro lado las chicas se encontraban bien, Sakura estaba casi completamente recuperada en el ámbito psicológico, según Kurenai la chica se abría más a todo y aceptaba que había buscado el método equivocado para estar con su padre y al parecer ahora lo único que ella quería era hacerlo sentir orgulloso donde sea que esté. Ino había vuelto a hablar con su familia y ahora estaba radiante gracias a eso, aunque eso aumento después de que esa tarde escuchó el grito producido por la felicidad de estar con el amigo rubio de Sakura.

Pero Tenten… no sabe qué hacer con esa chica, siente preocupación en su corazón al ver el pasillo donde en una habitación solo estaba esa chica, cada que una persona querida para ella se va su mejora empieza a disminuir un poco para quedarse con esa velocidad, era consiente que el perder a las personas fue lo que inicio todo en su vida. Esperaba que su problema psicológico mejore.

Con cuidado se acuesta para acomodarse un poco en su cama para poder descansar, tenía muchas actividades programadas para el día siguiente, desde pesar a los chicos hasta preparar la habitación con cama libre, después de todo, cuando alguien se va, otra persona llegará muy pronto.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo, como notaron **Sakura** está comenzando a tener un leve avance en la historia respecto a su condición, después de todo la trama terminará en el siguiente capítulo, los dos siguientes **(así es acabo de decir dos)** que vengan después del quinto serán dos **epílogos** , uno para el **SasoSaku** y otro para el **GaaSaku**. Sé que dije que ustedes votaran para saber a quien preferían, pero después de leer y notar que estaba muy empatada la decisión opté mejor por hacer un final para cada uno, así todos estarán satisfechos por saber qué pasó en el caso de que **Sakura** se fuera por el que ustedes prefirieron. Además acá confirmé el detalle que esto tendría no solo el **SasuSai** y **KibaHina** , sino también el **NaruIno** y algo que nadie se vio venir el **KonanTen** , como notarán no me centro tanto en ellos, solo hablo un poco de esto y así será también el próximo capítulo respecto a las dos chicas, eso lo trataré en una sola escena posiblemente, además que presentaré (al fin) el bebe de **Hinata**. Así que paciencia chicos, decidí que del otro año esta historia no pasa!

Aparte anuncio oficialmente que después de esto empezaré a escribir un **SASOSAKU** que no publicaré hasta tener terminado a 6 Romeos o hasta que termine esa historia... Eso o el hecho de que ustedes me llenen de **spam** para que publique esa historia; solo diré que la historia mostrará como la vida no acaba cuando una pareja dice " **te** **amo** " o se declaran su gusto, después de todo la historia de alguien se escribe hasta el ultimo día de su vida... Advertencia; la historia será tan larga en cuestión de capítulos como " **Vampyr y Deidara, príncipe inmortal** "; así que adelante, digan que piensan sobre esta bella idea que tengo en la cabeza.

Bueno después de decir todo esto solo puedo pedir sus comentarios, consejos, criticas e ideas para saber qué desean ver en el ultimo capítulo de Tocar fondo. Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto, han pasado tantas cosas que hace que no tenga ni deseos ni tiempo para escribir, perdón y espero leernos pronto mis lindos lectores.


End file.
